I Should Tell You
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Becky Carlson had always dreamed of living a Musical, but currently, her life was an Opera. Till she met that scrawny phisycist and started humming "Rent". Could she finally start to leave her tragic past behind? The story of a girl "In Search of..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This is my first BBT Fanfic! If you read it, please R/R^^ My first language is NOT English, so, if it is an atrocity, don't be so cruel.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 01 –

The damned box was so heavy that Becky really doubted she could lift it, let alone accomplish anything in this life, whatsoever. But _tenacity_ had always been her motto. She would never give up! It didn't matter if that huge freakin' box weighed a ton, the elevator was out of order and there were at least a flight of stairs or two to go...

"Damn it! _Crap!"_

"Um, lady, are you all right?"

Becky, flushed, a little sweaty and disheveled, caught herself staring at the guy who was apparently trying to offer her some assistance. She analyzed him, and concluded that his chances of carrying her boxes upstairs were as viable as Timon carrying Mufasa and Pumbaa to the top of Pride Rock.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. Besides, those are delicate stuff. That was supposed to be the moving company responsibility, but the assholes left me alone doing everything! Figures. Why the hell did I choose the cheapest. _Great_ way to start the year, not to mention this crappy ornamental elevator."

The guy couldn't suppress a laugh and Becky felt a little embarrassed. She had to pay attention to her colorful vocabulary in front of random people… She couldn't keep behaving like a pirate, justifiable or not.

"I'm sorry. Becky Carlson.", she shook his hand, warmly.

"Leonard Hofstadter. And the elevator was kinda our fault here…", He shook hers, beaming.

This Leonard had nice hands, by the way, she mused. Not really large or small... She could never understand the reason why one _had to_ shake hands, or applaud… Applauding was so bizarre… Wait, where was she? Oh, yes, she came back to the hall and to Leonard and her stuff all over the floor, ready to be moved upstairs.

"Are you okay, Miss Carlson?"

She nearly jumped with fright. The distraction…

" _Becky_." She waved her surname away, gesticulating hard to make her point. "And no, actually, I'm _not_ okay, Leonard. I wish I were the fucking Hulk or something, to transport those boxes, like, _now_. Anyway, I'm nearly turning into some furious green monster."

" _Oh, God."_ Leonard stared at her, puzzled and amazed. He was smiling and not in a checking-her-out sort of way...

"Hm? Please, clarify."

"You're a _geek_. A... _girl geek_. Is that even _possible?!"_

"I don't like stereotypes. I'm a girl that happens to like variety. I'm not like those losers who live in their parents' basement playing videogame the whole day and living off pizzas and nacho."

That hurt Leonard so much he felt like... He felt like High School.

"You say you don't like stereotypes", he said bluntly, "and what is to say to your hypocrisy right now? 'I'm not like those losers who live in their parents' basement playing videogame the whole day and living off pizzas and nacho'? Hmmm?"

Becky flushed, mortified once again. What a blunder!

"Leonard… I am so sorry. I didn't mean… I am so stupid. I know it's no excuse, but my Borg implants are experiencing malfunction probably since I was born. And I know that that probably doesn't make any sense either."

But Leonard did understand. For the first time… He was having second thoughts about Penny (and he felt horrible for that). He was still too impressed to help an out-of-breath Becky struggling with a heavy box. She could be a geek, all right, except that... She looked like _anything but._

If anything, she looked like a fashion-model.

No, not really that tall, but definitely _not_ average-looking. Starting by her hair, for example... What kind of color was that? Red? Copper? Auburn? Fiery? Was there even a word to describe it? It was stubbornly locked in a badly-made bun, but it should be waist-length when flowing loose...

" _And, talking about waists... Oh, gosh, look at hers..." the persistent thoughts kept popping._

But if it was meant to be this time, he wouldn't make the same mistake. No. This girl, Becky (who had just fallen on her ass and the TV box on top of her), was different, more than looks.

He was lost in thoughts… She was kicking the box, cursing…

"What the hell are you staring at, now?!", she cut across Leonard's daydream. "Are you gonna help me or not?! _Great_. DAAAMN IT!" She finally cursed, kicking the biggest box she had been trying to move all along, "So much for a flat 55" TV!"

"Wow, what is going on, here? World War III?", someone asked.

It was a tall, scrawny boy. He was carrying a bag of some takeaway food and looked aghast, the poor thing. He had just arrived, Becky hadn't even noticed him.

"Sheldon!" Leonard said the word (that apparently was the boy's name), trying to control his fits of laughter, "This is Becky, the new neighbor."

"Oh, _great_. _Another neighbor._ Leonard, make sure you install her DTS, especially if she lives above us."

" _Difficult guy and rude"_ , Becky analyzed. But since they were going to be neighbors, she would try to be as nice as possible.

"Oh, hello to you too, and _nice to meet you!_ " said Becky, feigning genuine pleasure. She even dared to _shake him by the hand._

And his hands... They were so... _symmetrical, perfect, polished nails, absolutely no hair on the fingers..._

"Excuse _me_!" Sheldon finally managed to escape Becky's iron grasp, "Are you _insane_?!"

"I'm... I'm sorry! He said your name was... _is_ Sheldon, right? Um, Sheldon, your hands... Your hands, they are _so_ perfect, _so_ flawless and _beautiful..._ What kind of work do you do? Are you a musician?"

This certainly caught Sheldon off guard (and Leonard couldn't wait to hear the answer).

"Well, no. I am a theoretical physicist. But I can play the piano and the flute."

"Hm. And what is that supposed to be, a 'theoretical physicist'?"

" _Excuse me?!_ 'What is that supposed to be?!' Well! Theoretical Physics is a branch of physics which employs both mathematical models and abstractions of physics in an attempt to explain natural phenomena. Its central core is mathematical physics, though other conceptual techniques are also used. The goal is to rationalize, explain and predict physical phenomena. The advancement of science depends in general on the interplay between experimental studies and theory. In some cases, theoretical physics adheres to standards of mathematical rigor while giving little weight to experiments and observations."

"Well. That sounds... Useful and all, but not really my cup of cocoa."

Sheldon merely scoffed and looked her over with such disdain that Becky winced.

"No wonder."

Becky was now indignant. She was gathering all her mind control not to burst into angry tears (since her lacrimal ducts were directly linked to the part of her brain that controlled her rage).

" 'No wonder'. _Why_? Explain exactly what you mean by that in very short sentences so I can understand, _Physicist._ "

And then, again... Caught Sheldon off guard. Leonard was nearly peeing his pants grabbing his cell phone to record this promising discussion. Some witty new neighbor...!

"Because I deal with phenomena and I can _prove_ anything. I can create and demonstrate phenomena based on statistics and reality _."_

"That's was so interesting! What have you created, besides making your head bigger and bigger every day?

Sheldon opened his mouth once or twice.

"So?", asked Becky.

"It's a field of studies that is progressive, one can't force Science to develop!"

To what, Becky laughed. She laughed, but not a ridiculous, raucous laugh. It was a laughed that probably pierced Sheldon's very self.

"How many… _Nobel Prizes_ do you have, Mr. Scientist? Are you even famous?"

Sheldon's mouth was dry, he wanted to curl up in a ball.

"I thought so. Dear. In the future, remember that two can play this game."

And Becky left, with all the dignity she could muster, even though shaking all over.

It seemed that this... _Becky_ was somewhat venomous and dangerous, concluded Leonard, after realizing that his cell phone was still randomly filming the floor and walls, since she had lost the interest in her objects. Sheldon was there, having several sorts of fits and doing weird face movements and grimaces. This girl... She was tough and it was worse, _way worse_ than Leslie Winkle. Sheldon, _finally_ , would probably need a psychiatrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 –

Sheldon got into the apartment, waiting for his normal, Thai takeout night...

And that... _Wil Wheathon_ was there.

"Sheldon! Guess who we brought for dinner!" Leonard could hardly disguise his smugness, and anyway, he didn't seem to want to. "Penny couldn't contain her anxiety to introduce our new neighbor to you and the boys..."

"Yeah, but I'm already regretting..." said Penny, making a face, "Wolowitz _always_ makes me regret..."

"Don't be like that, Penny", said Becky, agreeable. "I enjoy the attention. Besides, he is nice."

Howard's face lit up.

"Wow, thanks." he said, in his most gallant voice.

"So, Mr. Theoretical Physicist," Becky provoked, "Any news from God?"

"Yes, I'm a theoretical physicist. But you didn't tell me what you do so far, so I could call you by your 'area of expertise', that if you even have any. Unless you want me to call you 'Miss Smarty-Pants'."

Becky tried not to smile, but her lips twitched involuntarily.

"I don't… really have an _'area of expertise'"_ , she said, mockingly, "I am just a Harvard graduate. _English and American Literature and Language_. I am also, a Musician of sorts. I can play the piano, very well. I wish I could say I am not that good, but like Jane Austen says, _'Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast.'"_

"Wait. That sentence is not entirely unfamiliar to me… What is that name again?" said Sheldon, curious.

"Jane Austen!" answered Becky, excited about his interest.

"See that, Leonard!" said Sheldon, again, "A famousand very studied author actually said something like that! Now, Leonard! Now, _all of you_!"

"Not only she said that, my dear Sheldon, but she also wrote on her most famous book, ' _Pride and Prejudice'_."

"Now, wait a minute…" said Sheldon, contemplative, "That name _does_ ring a bell. How strange that I don't remember this particular sentence, from such a popular novel."

"Nah. That's probably because you have absolutely no humility." said Leonard.

"I'm gonna get it for you. I'll be right back. Please, don't you go anywhere." Becky said, sprinting out of the room.

Okay... now that was a sudden change of events... And Wolowitz, in particular, didn't seem happy about it. Raj, like always, didn't have anything to say about it (or just couldn't). Penny and Leonard were watching, engaged on the process.

Becky burst through the door in a few minutes, with a huge hardcover book and immediately handed it to Sheldon. ' _Jane Austen's Complete Collection'_.

"Here, you can have it. It is yours, now. Treat it with care, it has been my friend for, like... _ages_."

"Why, then, would you give me something that precious?" he looked awestruck.

"Because... Well, because I want to apologize. I was wrong about you, and I am sorry for judging you based on appearances. I hope that, from now on, we can be friends?"

She was offering him such a warm smile and again, caught him off guard.

"I—I can't accept that."

"But _why_?!"

"Sheldon… Don't do that. Please. Not now." Leonard tried to intervene, confusing his friend even more.

"I can't. This item looks _priceless_. I don't have anything to give you in return for it."

"Why, it is a _present_. One's not supposed to give the other anything in return. If you don't take it, I _will_ throw it away. Like… _now_."

 _She meant it._

Sheldon simply grabbed the book she was handing him, barely nodded, feeling… _weird._ _Overwhelmed?_

"What color are your eyes?" he asked, to dodge the sensation.

"Um... Hazel?"

"I don't think so..." He said, getting conspicuously too close to take a better look, "They seem _amber_. They can't be hazel. Hazel eyes are due to a combination of Rayleigh scattering and a moderate amount of melanin in the iris' anterior border layer. Hazel eyes often appear to shift in color from a brown to a green.

"I couldn't follow you at all. Um, so... My eyes are _not_ hazel, then?"

He didn't answer. And she was lost in his eyes, so deep blue…

She felt the urge to hug him, but resisted to the impulse. It seemed just... wrong. Not really inappropriate, but... _wrong_. As if there was some kind of invisible force-field dividing them.

Yep. _Definitely_ a force-field.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 –

They were playing an online RPG and suddenly, Becky shrieked.

"How could you! How _could_ you! I thought you were my _friends!_ We were all supposed to be _friends!"_

She suddenly got up and was going away from the room, in hysterics.

"Becky..." sighed Leonard, unusually calm in this situation, "It is just a game. It is not a _real_ war. Please, calm down and take a deep breath."

"Oh, so, now you're going to be condescending? After all, _you_ were the one who killed my character! Thanks _a lot,_ by the way!"

Wolowitz and Raj exchanged amused and worried glances. Sheldon looked extremely concerned.

"Becky..." he cut in, boldly, with all the courage he could muster, "I know how you feel, believe me, but it is war and someone had to win! You _must_ understand that."

"Oh, so, that's it? A great excuse coming from _Sheldor_! It was _your_ fault, anyway! You pointed out I was a 'nuisance'! _Thanks!_

She ran away from the room and shut the door.

"Oh God she hates me." said Sheldon, sounding as heart-broken as possible.

"So _what?!_ " answered Wolowitz. "She clearly has issues and even _I_ can see that, if I overlook the fact that she is so hot."

"Well, it was _your_ fault, as she pointed out, _Sheldor_." said Leonard, amused as hell, but not daring to demonstrate.

"My... _my fault?!_ And how, pray, was it _my_ fault?! It was _everyone's_ fault! It was even Koothrappali's fault, because, even though he didn't talk, he _acted_!"

"Yes!" agreed Raj, "But she only blamed _you_ … mainly. She didn't even mention me. Or any of us, for that matter."

"Haha, good point, Raj." said Leonard.

"I think you should probably... apologize." said Wolowitz, trying to hide his smugness.

" _Drat_. You are probably right. Wow, Wolowitz. Sometimes you can _really_ surprise me."

That said, Sheldon left the room.

"Oh, I _do_ hope he has found his match... I hope she is as beautiful as _crazy_." – said Howard, vengefully.

* * *

Sheldon knocked on the door three times and, between every three knocks, he would call her name: _"Becky. Becky. Becky."_

But she just wouldn't answer...

It seemed she was _really_ angry.

And then, he realized there was some loud music coming from inside the house. Probably that was the cause of her deafness.

There was no helping it. He simply opened the door and entered the house. He would have to apologize twice now, but it was her fault for listening to music so loud. Didn't she know that listening to loud music over a long time could cause conditions such as _tinnitus_?

She suddenly ran into Sheldon, wearing nothing but a _'My Melody'_ pajama top and some cute random underwear, but she was definitely _not_ planning an exhibition of it.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" she shouted at him, ready to attack.

"Could you please turn down the volume?" he asked, politely, even though quite scared.

" _What?!"_

"Please, turn down the stereo volume so I can talk normally, without having to raise my voice so."

She simply could not believe that guy. She did what he asked, to see where that was going.

"Thank you. Now—"

"Um... Sheldon, you must understand, this is very... no, this is _beyond_ awkward."

"Please, don't interrupt me. So, as I was saying..."

" _Hey!_ You don't get to say what I do or what I don't do in _my_ house, mister! For what it's worth, I should be calling the police!"

"But _why_ would you do that?"

Becky couldn't help herself but look at the floor and smile, once again.

"What the hell. Come on, Sheldon, I have to talk to you too, anyway. Come, let's have a seat."

Sheldon followed her to what seemed to be her living room. Perfectly _clean_ and _organized._ _So many books_. A laptop... _Lots_ of DVDs... A few CDs... A huge TV that somehow seemed a little out-of-place in all that simplicity, but bless her, the girl managed to pretend the TV belonged exactly there.

"Oh, _wow._ " he went straight to her DVD collection.

"Oh, yeah, I thought you might like those. Feel free to browse through my collection. I wouldn't mind to lend you any of them, but please, I beg you, _do not_ tell _anyone_ that I am lending you stuff, if it comes to that. I don't want people to get the wrong idea, you know...

"Sheldon, honey, are you okay? You seem a little... agitated... Here, come, you should probably sit down..."

" _No_!" he stepped away from her, abruptly, "I have to choose a seat, first."

"Um... okay, please, suit yourself..."

Sheldon kept sitting and testing every chair and seatable piece of furniture he could find.

"Why don't you say whatever you said you had to say while I find a place to sit?" he solicited.

"Um, sorry, don't think I can. You are totally distracting me, fidgeting like that."

"I am _not_ 'fidgeting'!" he said, a little out of breath with all the movements, "But I wouldn't expect you to understand—OH! I found it!"

He chose the left corner of Becky's padded sofa.

"How nice!" she said, satisfied. "But... What if this place had already been chosen...?"

Sheldon looked at her, horror-struck, realization hitting him.

"Oh, no..."

"Sorry Sheldon..." she said, disappointed. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do about that. That seat has already been claimed."

"It's okay, I understand." he got up, "I'll stand. It's fine."

Becky started laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous! Come on, sit wherever you want, silly."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to take away _your_ seat..."

"Sheldon! Please!" she was still laughing, "My favorite corner is the right one. Come on, I'm sorry, don't give me that look! The seat is yours." she tapped the cushion, to make her point.

"Oh, all right, then... Okay." he finally sat, making himself comfortable.

"So... what is it that you wanted?" - she sat way too close to him, for his own comfort...

"I... Well, I..."

 **"** _ **Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**_

 _ **Faster than the wind**_

 _ **Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly**_

 _ **Loving him is like trying to change your mind**_

 _ **Once you're already flying through the free fall**_

 _ **Like the colors in autumn**_

 _ **So bright just before they lose it all"**_

"What is that... _noise_?" he asked, completely losing his focus.

"Noise? What... noise? I don't hear a thing."

"Well, there's no wonder you can't hear 'a thing!'" he said, standing up and gesticulating towards the stereo.

"Um... okay, so, I will just turn the stereo off."

"Oh no, please, don't do that! It's your house and I don't mean to trespass."

She looked at him smiling, and said:

"But you wouldn't trespass, Sheldon. Not ever. Even if you tried."

She started to do something with the stereo for Sheldon's relief, since he swallowed hard and _really_ started fidgeting.

"You okay, Shel? Is something the matter?"

"Don't call me that." he said, trying not to feel whatever he was feeling, while she was delicately touching his hands and arms, and even risking to caress his hair.

"I should go home now." he said, now not _daring_ to look at her.

"Why? Don't go. Please, stay."

"Why?" he stared at her, hardening his expression.

" _Because._ Well, because I am asking you to. Please, stay for the night. You can sleep wherever you want."

"Um, I don't know..."

"Why, you don't know!", she was touching him, even though lightly and in no places that she shouldn't, but she was _touching_ him, nonetheless, "I thought you knew _everything_. Now you are disappointing me."

"I don't mean to disappoint you. All right, then. I'll stay."

"Good. Thank you for understanding, Sheldon."

"It's okay. As long as I can choose where I can sleep."

"Oh, yes, but of course! Please, make yourself at home. While you choose, I'll see what else I can do for you."

He was severely confused. He didn't really know why he was there and didn't really know _where_ he was anymore. It was like the Twilight Zone.

"Oh no!" said Sheldon, apparently in some kind of panic.

"What, baby, what is it?" Becky ran to his support.

"Tonight is _Halo_ _Night_. Plus, I still have to go to the Comic Book Store!"

"Okay, okay, Sheldon..." Becky said, "I can see this is too much for you. I'm sorry for putting you through all this pressure. Please, you can go home."

She sounded _highly_ unhappy and disappointed, even though she was trying to hide.

"But, I..." he said, "Well... I suppose I could at least go to the Comic Book store, couldn't I?"

"Oh darling, but of course you could!" said Becky, obligingly, taking him to the door. "It's not even eight yet. I know they are still open because I went there to see if it was worth it buying some _Hellboy_ instead of downloading. In the end, I realized I had lost way too many installments, counting also B.P.R.D., so... yeah."

"So... You _also_ like _Hellboy_?"

"Why, of course! Are you crazy? What is there not to like? Plus, that guy there, I guess his name was _Stu_ , nearly gave me away all the 'Arkham Asylum' installments. I could have married him, I swear to God I _almost_ lost my wits… If he wasn't such a nice guy, he might have taken advantage. Or maybe he was just… dumb _slow_?"

Sheldon didn't say anything. Sheldon _couldn't say_ anything. It was _unbelievable._

"Anywho, like I said, _'Hellboy'_ was already a hopeless case, so I ended up downloading it. I'm considering dating Stu, but then, I would feel as cheap as a Ferengi…"

"You know, you shouldn't download comic books illegally. It's bad for the artists." It was _so_ easy to converse with her.

"I know and I am sorry. But Sheldon, what the hell would you have me do? If I were to buy everything I want, I would have to be, like, a zillionaire or something! And don't you dare to give me that look, mister! I _do_ support the artists! I _buy_ as many books as I can, but heck, who the hell is going to support _me?_ Not the artist!"

"Hum. You certainly have a point... I might start considering downloading a bit more..."

"I can show you some cool torrent sites where you can dodge malwares easily."

" _I_ am the one who will show you how to do such things. I can show you how to never need things such as 'antivirus' again, for example."

" _Seriously_?! I tried that one once, you know... I was really into that hacking shit, but in the end, I only crashed my computer. Sad story..."

"You are a noob, so you shouldn't mess with stuff only experienced people can deal with."

"Ooooh, I am so sorry, _Wil Rosenberg_! Thanks for showing me my place!"

"You're welcome. And I am probably late for _Halo Night_ , thanks to _you_. Do you drive? Because I don't. You must take me to the Comic Book Store."

"Ask nicely, _please_? I am not your bitch, honey. Unless you let me call you _Shel_."

"Most certainly not! _Please_ , take me to the Comic Book Store. How is that?"

"Much better. Anyway, you know, you totally owed me one... Let me just put some pants..." she ran to her room and grabbed whatever she could to cover her bare legs and also grabbed a 'Pinky and the Brain' t-shirt.

"I know no such thing. Why do I owe you anything?"

"Because, mister, you helped on my character's death. _That's_ why." she said, while locking the door.

"Oh. Well... Like I said... It was a _war_."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. Because, Shel... I'd give you the _world_."

She didn't mean to have said that last cheesy bit out loud, but it just came out. Sheldon looked as astonished as she did, but at least he didn't say anything. Only when they got into her car, then he wouldn't stop randomly chattering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 –

Becky knocked on the door twice before entering.

"'Morning, Sheldon!" she said cheerfully to him, who was apparently, having breakfast.

"Oh, hello, Becky. Why are you up so early?"

"Yeah... Well, actually..." she yawned, "I haven't even gone to bed, yet. But I take I'll prolly go in a few... hours?"

"Why on Earth would you do that?!"

"Um... Because I would be... _sleepy_?"

Sheldon blinked, confused. Then, he understood and smiled at her, explaining:

"No, no. I meant, _why_ would you not have slept till now, plus plan going to bed 'in a few hours?!' I mean, how many sleeping hours have you already lost?!"

"Um... I don't know... But in my defense, I was totally engaged with the internet. Bought another External HD and started downloading things like a maniac, and I don't even know when I will watch them…" she sighed, hopeful.

"Oh, my, do I understand you!"

"Sounds like you do." she beamed at him. "That's why I bother you so much."

"Would you care for some cereal?" he offered, gently.

"Oh, how sweet, Sheldon! But no, thanks... I never have breakfast."

He was taken aback.

"How come?!"

"Well, I... Let's say, I just don't. Period."

"But... _Why?_ Everybody _knows_ that breakfast is _very_ important. You have no concern for your health at all."

"Yeah, right. What are you, my father now? What is it to _you_ , anyway? Look, I didn't come here to listen to Aesop's Fables, so cut the crap, will you?"

Sheldon was, again, taken aback for a few moments and... fairly impressed.

"Well, you should at least try the low-fiber cereal, then, since it seems you're not used to it."

Becky couldn't do anything but laugh at his comeback. He was so... _cute_. But she would die before saying that to him, of course. Not to mention, _he would hate it_.

"So, why are _you_ up so early, anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

" _Dr. Who_ at 6:30, BBC America."

She considered something.

"But why the heck would you be up at freaking 6 am to watch some shit you could download at The Pirate Bay?! I have."

"Excuse me! The... emotion of watching the... 'real thing' doesn't compare to waiting for the file to download!"

"Hm... I do see your point here... Although I have some issues about 'The Vampire Diaries'. I can only watch the series after I buy them on DVD. Isn't that strange?"

"What is ' _strange_ ' is that you watch those series at all."

"Yeah, I knew you would say that. You are _so_ damn predictable."

He gasped.

"I am _not_!"

"Haha! Knew you would say that too!"

Sheldon was in some kind of intense emotional and mental struggle and Becky, although amused, was starting to feel terrible.

"Sorry, Sheldon. I was joking. Of course I didn't know. I never know what you're gonna do, you're like a freaking Jedi or something."

He seemed satisfied.

"Why, thank you."

She beamed at him, like she meant every word.

"So, um... where's Leonard? Doesn't he get up early as well?"

"No, he doesn't maintain a schedule. He is probably at Penny's, having intercourse, or sleeping, if they have already finished."

"Um... _Oh_."

She was mildly surprised and amused. Then... another thought occurred.

"Shel... Have you _ever_ had intercourse?"

He turned to look at her as if on cue and she realized her mistake. But what the hell, now it was too late.

"I already told you _not_ to call me that. And if you must know... _no_."

"Oh." her heart was pounding, so loudly it was a damn miracle his Vulcan hearing wasn't detecting.

" _You_?" he asked casually, while pouring milk in a bowl.

"Hm? Me, what?"

"Have you ever had intercourse?"

"I... Um... Where're you heading, exactly? Is there any... intention behind your inquiry?"

He stopped serving, abruptly, and stared at her, icy cold.

"No. _Of course not_. Was there any intention behind _yours_?"

She was distraught, but God help her if she would let him see that.

"Of... of course not. I was merely curious. Well, I am going to bed, no pun intended. Haha. You go and watch your _Dr. Who._ Bye."

She left as fast as she could, before she burst into tears in front of him, because she knew better.

Sheldon was left alone, thinking... Something... really _odd_ had just happened and he simply couldn't put his finger on it... (no pun intended). _"There is a great disturbance in the force..."_

He would leave it alone, for now. ' _Dr. Who'_ was beginning in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Becky woke up with someone massively knocking on her door. She checked her cell phone watch. 8:00 am. _Damn._

She would just ignore it.

But the knocking wouldn't stop. And what was worse, it followed a pattern.

A pattern she already knew.

" _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

(...)

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!"

It actually took that long because she was brushing her teeth. The best she could, in her comatose-like status.

She suddenly opened the door.

"What the hell, Sheldon! It's 8:00 am! Damn it!"

"No." he checked his watch, "It's 8:09."

"Thank you. But I happen to have a clock. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and get some sleep."

She was about to shut the door on his face, but he put his arm to prevent it.

"You didn't answer my question."

She opened the door, again, against her better judgment, and asked:

" _Huh?!"_

"The question, when we were in my apartment—"

" _Oh._ " she realized. ' _Whatever. Let's finish this farce, it isn't going anywhere, anyway...',_ she thought, _"_ The question about whether I am a virgin, or not?" she snapped at him.

She was staring at him, with the most sarcastic and bitter of looks... and by God, did it seem genuine...

But he wouldn't give in. He got ahold of himself and simply replied:

"Well... Yes."

"Okay. Yes, Sheldon, I am. _Satisfied_?"

"But why would I be _'satisfied'_? I don't think the adjective applies here."

"I don't know, Sheldon, you tell me. You were the one who knocked at my door at 8 in the morning and yes, I checked my damn clock, to ask me about my virginity! For all intents and purposes, I do hopeyou are satisfied! Now, would you leave me alone, please? _Go away? Now?"_

But he didn't. He just... stood there.

"Okay. Bye." she was shutting the door, when:

"Wait." he entered her apartment, suddenly.

"Shel- Sheldon! Get out—"

"You're angry, aren't you? Why are you angry?" he asked.

"I—Sheldon! I am _not_ angry. Just... _go."_

"Okay. Bye."

He was leaving. He was actually _leaving_!

" _Wait!_ " she yelled, sounding more desperate and high-pitched than she intended.

He stopped in the middle of the process of opening the door, looking thoroughly confused.

"Why... _Why are you doing this?!_ " she asked, frantic.

"You... You told me to leave."

She was now crying and sobbing, everything she had been holding these past few weeks, especially so as not to demonstrate in front of him, all the control, gone to hell.

"There, there." he startled her, by patting her on the shoulders.

She looked right into his wide blue eyes, with her swollen-red from crying and he said:

"Well, what do I know. Your eyes are green now."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're green, now."

"Oh. Thank you." she sobbed, breaking eye-contact and drying her tears with the back of her hands.

"You're welcome."

And now, an awkward silence reigned. Maybe she should have let him go away when he wanted to.

"Um... Okay, thanks for coming... So, um... Yeah, I guess, it's all for now, bye." she said.

"Are you all right, Becky?"

"Yes, I'm fine, as you can see. Never better. Oh, and thanks, by the way."

"You are really thankful today." he observed. "I was merely asking because I am worried about you."

"Worried about me?!" she was indignant, now. " _Worried?!_ But _why_ would you be ' _worried'_ about me, pray? Tell me, _why_?"

Now. That was a very objective question, to which Sheldon didn't know what to answer, or even how to respond to.

"I don't know. And that's strange. _I don't know!"_

Becky was suddenly feeling warmer, now. This was getting somewhere.

"Okay, then. I guess... I might have an answer for you? I only... Please, just forgive me if I precipitate myself, all right?"

"Answer? What answer?"

"The answer, Sheldon. About... Um... About the... _question_ , prior to _Dr. Who."_

"Oh."

"So. Um. You might not have had an intention. But... I _did_ have one."

Silence. And since it seemed the silence would stretch for the eternity, she proceeded:

"And my intention was... well... I don't want to sound like your friend Wolowitz, but... _Oh my God!_ How hard can that be! I don't know what to say, now! I've been practicing this speech for days! Okay, now, um... What I mean to say, is... _Damn it!_ Okay, Sheldon. Get out of here, bye!"

Sheldon was now, utterly confused and _frustrated_.

"But this... this didn't make any sense! And now, I _do_ want to hear the end of the so-called 'speech you've been practicing for days'!"

Becky was overly flustered.

"Why are you torturing me! You damn well _know_ what you were gonna hear! Yeah, now, take that smug smirk off your face, mister!"

They were so close to each other and none of them knew how that had happened. Even Sheldon was aware of Becky's warm breath _so_ near his mouth. Thank _God_ she had brushed her teeth...

And then, she did it. She kissed him, full on the lips. She kissed him and his lips were as soft as they always seemed to be.

He made no motion to stop her, but he was holding her two arms ever so hard, like he depended on it not to fall. He might be skinny, but he was certainly breaking her _humerus_... She wouldn't dare to make a sound of protest, though, not until he had had enough, or until he had crushed her arms to uselessness.

And then, he parted the kiss, opened his blue eyes and stared at her.

"Shel, I... I hope this doesn't change anything between us... I- I don't wanna lose you."

"It cannot be. This will change _everything_."

She looked despaired and now, didn't try to hide it. But what he did next, surprised her.

He touched her face, ever so gently and whispered _"good night"_ , left and closed the door almost without a sound. She resisted the urge to go after him and beg to be his right at that moment, and went to bed to listen to music and think about no one but him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The song Becky listens here is Lana Del Rey's "Summertime Sadness".**

Chapter 05 –

Becky woke up at five pm sharp and her head was filled with Sheldon. As if she had just seen him and was only charging her batteries for another... _causality_.

Fact was, Rebecca Carlson hated surprises. And nothing but that had happened since she had landed on that God-forsaken city.

Except for Sheldon Cooper... Curious as he might be, he was the best surprise she ever had, even better than her 160GB iPod...

' _Hm... No. Maybe that would be such an over the top comparison. Sorry. No.'_ , she rationalized.

She chose her best dress, even bothered to tie her hair in the most decent fashion she could think of, chose some random nice lipstick and...

There she was, pathetically standing by his door.

"That's stupid."

She was turning back, ready to go, when someone yanked the door open, and asked:

"What's stupid?"

"Shel... _Sheldon!_ "

"Are you okay, Becky? You look so pale and shaky..."

"I... I'm fine!" she said, sounding way too high-pitched to be convincing.

"Come in. You probably need a good cup of tea." he said, gently guiding her through the door.

"Um... I don't like tea. But thanks. What are you doing? I don't mean to interrupt, or bother! I was just passing by and I thought I should say 'hi'!"

He kept looking at her without making a sound, interested, and even _amused_ , God help her.

" _Hi!_ See?!" she was _really_ nervous now, "I said it. Now, then. Bye!"

"No, please, you should stay. Soon I'll do my laundry and at the moment, you're not interrupting anything."

"Oh, great." she tried to pull herself together.

He smiled at her, warmly and... in a strange, intimate fashion, before turning around to resume whatever he was doing.

She just sat somewhere and stared at her nails, so as not to fidget or worse, _hover_. Now she was damn well stuck there, with no possibilities of escaping this _"Endless Boredoom"._

' _So rude! I should have brought my iPod. No, I shouldn't have come here in the first place! Why the hell did I even come?!'_

He was completely unaware of her presence or _existence_ , simply tapping on his PC keyboard... That _infernal clicking noise_ , maddening her...

She snorted, as lowly as she could, and got up to get away from there.

"Where are you going?!" he asked, surprised, and she assumed it was probably for _finally_ noticing her in the room.

"Away."

"But you just got here!"

"Yeah! And I am already leaving! That's why I said it was _stupid_! Bye!"

She left, shutting the door.

Sheldon sighed, exasperated. _Now what?!_ Was she _bipolar?!_ He just couldn't fathom that creature!

He knew something (didn't know exactly why, though). He knew he had to go after her and _quick_.

* * *

And Becky ended up in bed, but again, with her iPod...

 _ **"Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**_

 _ **Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your snare**_

 _ **Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere**_

 _ **Nothing scares me anymore**_

 _ **Kiss me hard before you go**_

 _ **Summertime sadness**_

 _ **I just wanted you to know**_

 _ **That baby you're the best"**_

 _Wow..._ Lying in her bed, with absolutely no prospects and listening to corny songs. ' _What a great way to go Becky. Kudos. All your college savings to shit! Your Mum would be soooo proud! W00t, w00t!'_

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!" she pathetically yelled at herself, shutting her eyes even more tight to banish the nasty, unwelcome thoughts.

"Well, there's no need to talk to me like that, I've been knocking at your door for about ten minutes!"

Becky screamed and nearly yanked the earphones off her ears, almost forgetting they were 'original Apple stuff'.

" _Oh my God! What the hell are you doing in my room?! Get out!"_

"You know, this thing is causing severe damage to your hearing."

"FYI, this _thing_ has been keeping me alive. Now, get the hell out of my room, and _my house_ , for that matter!"

"Your... _iPod_ keeps you alive?" he asked, intrigued.

"It seems _you_ are the one with severe hearing loss. I told you to _leave_!"

"So you can call me back again?" he said, sounding terribly pleased with himself.

"How... how _dare_ you! Okay, then! I will _not_ call you, ever again, or visit you, or have any kind of interaction with you. _Understood_? And if you dare to throw _anything else_ in my face, by God I'll beat the crap out of you!"

She kept there, staring at his stony face, waiting for some reaction.

"Becky, would you tell me why you left my house without even saying good-bye? That was very, _very_ rude."

Becky was astounded. He just... so, he had... _no_ idea?

"Oh, Shel, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. You were obviously busy and I was in the way, so, I left."

"This doesn't seem right. You were not in the way at all, you were quiet and I was enjoying the company. Then, you snapped and left, so I thought I should come here and ask you if you are having some kind of issue."

She was mortified, even though there was no reason to be... Or was there...?

"I... ' _snapped'…_ "

"Becky, you can tell me anything, there is nothing I can't understand in this world."

"Obviously, there are many things you can't, Shel..." she sighed, "You just _don't know_ you can't. But that's good! I mean, sort of... if you don't become some omnipotent being... Now, _that_ could be a problem."

"Yes, I know. But what are you talking about?"

"See, Sheldon? That's what I'm talking about. Anyway, doesn't matter. You'd better go, I suppose, you probably have better to do and, oh! No need to tell that is true, I know, _I know..."_

"I wasn't going to say anything. Why do you assume you can read my mind?"

"I don't... I didn't... Sheldon! This is getting nowhere! _Please_! Just... _go_."

"Okay. Shall I come back later, or _ever again_?"

It was, probably, a serious question.

"I don't know." she sighed throwing herself on the sofa, "Whatever."

"No," he said, closing the door and re-entering the place, "This is not an answer. I have to know whether you want me to come back later, or ever! Just then, I'll know how to proceed."

She lifted her face to look at him, and said:

"You are such a weirdo. Beats me why the hell I fell in love with you."

And she resumed to silently moan face-down on the sofa.

Sheldon decided he did _not_ want to know any more answers and left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**The book that Sheldon and Becky quote is "Pride and Prejudice", by Jane Austen.**

Chapter 06 –

The sound of the washing machines somehow often tranquilized Sheldon. Nothing like doing the laundry...

His thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps. It was Becky, that apparently, was also on her _Laundry Night_.

"Hi." said Sheldon, friendly.

"Hi." said Becky, trying to find a suitable machine.

"How are you, Becky?"

She looked at him, considered... sighed and answered:

"Fine, Sheldon. Just fine."

"Hm."

"Yeah."

"Are you unhappy about something, Becky?"

"Yeah, at the moment, I don't know how this freaking crap works! How I hate cheap technology!"

"My, you are in a foul mood today. Here, let me help you."

He got her basket of clothes and started the procedures.

"Um... Thanks. I am not... I'm not in a 'foul mood'. Sorry."

"There, there." he got closer, patting her on the shoulder, "No need to sound so repentant. Everyone has bad days."

"Or bad lives." she said.

"Good point!" he smiled, pleased with her remark.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I got your approval."

"You are? Why?"

"My God, Sheldon! I just... I just don't know what the hell to say to you! Or to _do_ with you, for that matter!"

"No need to become aggressive."

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"I can't explain, but I feel like you are patronizing me."

"I don't know what you mean, but if this helps, I am analyzing your curious behavior to see what I can learn and infer from it."

 _"What?!_ You _asshole_!" she shouted, startling him. "How can you be so damn inconsiderate?!"

"I'm... I'm inconsiderate?! _You_ are the one who's inconsiderate, especially for expressing yourself by means of so many profanities."

"Gnnnh... Gah! I should stab you in the heart! And that _if you had one!"_

"But of course I have a heart. Are you insane?! How can one live without a heart? Don't you know that the heart is a muscle that—"

"You know, I think you're doing that on purpose. No, I'm pretty sure of it. You're doing that to annoy me."

"How am I doing anything to annoy you? It baffles me exceedingly. _You_ are the one who is annoying _me_."

She was about to cry, but if she did... she would lose the battle _and_ the war.

"Fine!" she said. "How do you propose we solve that, then?"

"I propose you to stop annoying me." he said, with a smirk that infuriated her to the very core.

"You hate me, don't you? What have I ever done to you?"

"Well... Let me see... At the very first moment I set foot here and noticed you, you were very rude, insulted my intellect and my work."

"That's it, then? _That's_ what this is all about?! What other complaints about me do you have, sir?"

" _Every time_ I knock on your door, you won't answer. Then, I have no other choice but to get into your house, _uninvited_ and you _always_ throw me the most heinous insults, no matter the purpose of my visits."

"Oh! Um... I hadn't thought of the situation that way... Okay. You are very _, very_ disturbed, my friend and ' _I am sorry to have occasioned pain to anyone. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration.'"_

Sheldon stopped to analyze, deeply. He sensed something... _familiar_ here.

"Wait!" he concentrated, and then, replied "' _And this is all the reply which I am to have the honour of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavour at civility, I am thus rejected. But it is of small importance.'"_

Becky could hardly suppress a giggle. But she thought she should play along...

"' _I might as well enquire, why, with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil? But I have other provocations. You know I have. Had not my own feelings decided against you, had they been indifferent, or had they even been favourable, do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man, who has been the means of ruining, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?_ '"

As she pronounced these words, Sheldon changed 'colour'; Becky panicked, she thought he was going to faint, or have a stroke.

" _Sheldon!_ Sheldon, okay, playtime is over for you! My sister is fine, I forgive you!"

He seemed to suddenly wake up and then, he snapped:

"But _why_ did you that?! It was my favorite part of the narration! You just ruined the whole thing!"

"Um... Yeah, I guess... But hey, tell you what. Did you read the book to the end?"

"Of course I did."

"So, you must know they _got_ married, right?"

"Yes, they did. That's common knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah, sure it is. So, um, how about, we—"

"How about we _what?_!"

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" she started to move towards some random washing machine, to have something to do.

"No, you know that's impossible. You have already said it, so now, I can't forget."

"So, then, why did you interrupt me?!"

"Because... Well, because I had a bad feeling about what you were going to say."

"Oh! Yeah, you're right. It's just me, making a complete fool of myself. But please, don't mind that, will you?

He approached her, slightly.

"Becky…" he started, "You are always saying the most embarrassing things to me and I don't know how to react to you, or all that."

Now, it was her turn to change _color_. She approached him a little further and when she came to, their lips were touching. Boldly, Becky deepened the kiss, very gently.

She had never been so happy to do the laundry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 –

Penny brought the boys' orders and while handing Sheldon his, even knowing she might regret, she asked:

"Why won't you try something different from the menu, Sheldon? At least _once_?"

Sheldon scoffed and took his order, as if the question didn't even deserve to be replied. But he indulged, poor Penny.

"It was already enough replacing Big Boy. I won't take any more chances."

Leonard just waved her to _"let it go"_ and the other two made non-committal, although condescending, gestures.

"So. How about the new neighbor, Becky?" inquired Penny.

Sheldon choked in a poor attempt to try to disguise anything nobody was even thinking.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" asked Leonard, full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said, resuming his nonchalant expression and eating.

"Methinks she is pretty hot and lonely and Howie is ready to attack." said Wolowitz, in his gallant, tenor voice.

Immediately, Sheldon cast him his most threatening look.

"You _stay away_ from her!" he said, pointing a long finger at Howard.

"Whoa..." Howard said, fairly shocked, "Am I missing something here?!"

"I think we _all_ are..." said Leonard, as impressed as Wolowitz and everyone at the table, including Penny.

"Why would you care, dude? You don't care about anyone but yourself." said Raj. "She is kinda cute, and seems fond of Howard. Let him have his break, will you?"

Sheldon started killing Raj using _The Force_.

"What the heck?" asked Howard, puzzled.

"With Sheldon, we never know..." said Penny. "But I do hope this isn't working, since Raj seems to be in a lot of pain."

"Cut it out, Raj. Don't encourage him any further. He has finally lost it and we are suffering the consequences." said Leonard.

"You mean he lost it _just now_?!" asked Howard.

"I didn't lose anything! You all stop making fun of me!" Sheldon was a little aggravated, but not so much as to lose his usual composure.

They were all interrupted by a massive noise of glasses breaking. All the eyes turned to the responsible and the man, apparently the manager, mercilessly yelling at her.

" _Becky?_ " asked Leonard to no one in particular, adjusting his glasses to see better.

"Yeah… She began working here this week, poor thing... Things are going pretty hard for her... It must not be easy for someone who has just gotten a college degree and ended up here..."

In spite of his shock, Sheldon couldn't help saying:

"Well, it is _just_ a _degree_ , after all... And in _Literature_ , to top it all off…"

Penny looked at him, full of contempt, shook her head and left to help the girl.

"Although she is right, Leonard. Why on Earth is a fairly... _capable_ person doing here?"

"Well, if you're talking about me, I'm trying to eat."

Raj and Howard roared with laughter.

"Oh! Okay, so you're funny now. Good for you. Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Where the heck is he going?" asked Raj.

"Beats me," said Leonard, chewing his food, "and frankly, I don't really wanna know right now. I'll find out soon enough, probably."

* * *

Becky was there, pathetically collecting orders, when Sheldon approached her, out of the blue and started talking, startling her.

"Becky, why didn't you tell me you worked here?!"

"Damn it, Sheldon!" she nearly dropped another tray. "I _need_ this job, okay? Don't scare me like that. If I drop anything else, I'll _really_ know the meaning of 'recession'."

"Do you need money?"

"Of course I do, Sheldon. _Everybody_ does." she was walking, serving and talking.

"I don't." he said, following her.

"Good for you!" she scoffed, still clumsily carrying trays and taking orders, not looking at him, "And nor does Bill Gates. Or Steve Jobs, except that he is luckier, because he is _dead!_ Now, will you _please_ , let me work?" she finally looked at him, begging.

He laughed, that strange sound that must be a laugh, anyway.

"There, there. Don't be like that. I know what you need."

"You do?!" she was hopeful, staring at him with a _'Gone with the Wind'_ gaze.

"Yes, I do. You need to be provided for."

She blinked, focusing. Her head suddenly had stopped spinning and she _realized_ what he had just said.

And roared with laughter.

"Oh my God, Shel! You kill me! I bet you read _the whole_ book, didn't you?! What a darling! Now, release me from this thrall at once, will you, _I'm about to get fired!_ " she whispered this last sentence.

"Sheldon, that's enough," Penny tried to pacify, "Becky needs to work. You understand that, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, Penny. But does she _want_ to work here?"

Becky could hear from the point she was, even though she shouldn't interact any further.

"Of course she does. That's why she requested the job. Now, go and finish your meal."

"It must be cold at this point." he sulked, getting back to his seat.

When Sheldon finally sat, all his friends stared at him, with curious, inquiring gazes.

"So... Are you sleeping with her?"

"Howard! We agreed to approach the subject discreetly!" moaned Leonard, in utter desperation.

"You wish _you_ were, Wolowitz. She may have only a degree, and in _Literature_ , but she has something more than _you_ do, that's for sure."

"Yep. He's sleeping with her, definitely." Howard said with finality.

"We don't know that, or _anything_ , for that matter." concluded Leonard. "She has just got here. I can't believe, Sheldon, are you... _dating_ this girl?"

"I... Whatever gave you such an insane notion! But... Leonard, what is the protocol for 'dating' someone?"

"Well... I take there is no protocol for that... I mean, in such cases, the couple is the one that makes the rules..."

"Oh. So, _that_ is the protocol, then?"

"But I just said that—Yeah, that's the protocol."

"Does she have to know she can participate in the rules creation? Assuming she doesn't have to, does that break the protocol?"

" _What?!"_

"I think this freak is trying to ask about another moronic list for her to sign and bow to his every wishes." said Howard.

"Oh. Of course." said Leonard, comprehending.

"Excuse me, _Mr. No-PhD_ , I did _not_ ask for you non-expert opinion."

"But I'm glad to help, even so. No need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to."

Howard scoffed and didn't even bother to answer. Meanwhile, Penny was back.

"Soooo, Sheldon..! You and Becky, huh?"

"Oh, please, Penny. _Don't_."

"Leonard, what did I say wrong?"

"Penny, you know... With Sheldon, we never know."

"Oh, right. Um, so... _Are you two dating?!_ "

"Why don't you people mind your own business?" he said, sounding more rude than he ever did, but without losing his Spockyness.

"Ooooh, calm down, _Shel_." and to that, Sheldon immediately turned his head to stare at her malignantly, "Oh, and by the way, her shift is nearly over. _How cool is that?!"_

"Why would that be _... 'cool_ ', Penny?"

"I don't know, _Shel_. You tell me." she winked at him, perkily.

" _Don't call me that_." he sounded more than annoyed.

"See you later, Penny?" asked Leonard, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Later, and _always._ " He said, emphasizing the romance.

"Oh, boy you are so lame!" she tried to hide her perkiness and joy, and ran for it, going to see to other tables.

"True. That was _really_ lame." said Howard.

"Whatever, dude. She liked it, I could see that. Chicks dig lameness." suggested Raj.

"You would know, Raj." said Sheldon.

"You don't miss one, do you, _Shel_?" said Leonard, mockingly.

"Leonard." Sheldon purposefully ignored the mockery, "I have an urge for going to the Comic Book Store."

" _Now?!"_

"Yes, now. Of course, _now_. Why would I ask to go _now_ if I wanted to go tomorrow?!"

"Gee, sorry, Sheldon. I'm not in the mood of driving you there _now_. But maybe tomorrow? How about it?"

Both Raj and Howard laughed.

"You're insufferable today, Leonard and those two are behaving like trained monkeys. However, I _do_ need you to take me there. _At this precise moment_."

Leonard was ready to give in... Raj and Howard were fuming...

Then, Leonard noticed _Becky_. Her shift was over. _'Hm, it could work...'_

"Nah, sorry. I am preparing myself for an endless night of nothing but some nasty sex with Penny."

"Oh, how _distasteful_ your jokes are becoming! I don't know what your intentions are, Leonard, but it's _not_ pleasing me in the very least."

"Then, it is working."

And all that unfortunate discussion with Howard and Raj's laughter as the background music.

" _Fine_. I'll go by myself. I hope you're happy."

And Sheldon left the table, stomping out of the room.

"Wow, dude. He got _really_ angry..." Raj sounded concerned.

"I know..." Leonard was mildly pleased.

"You cheap bastard." said Howard, amused. "But I don't think this is gonna work for Sheldon, Leonard. He doesn't see sex as a way of getting happy or as a reward..."

"I know. But it was worth the try." said Leonard, hopeful.

* * *

Becky was opening her car, she could hardly _wait_ to listen to that song, when...

"Oh, amazing! You have your car." Sheldon said, jumping out of the shadows.

"GAH! Sheldon! _You._.." she snorted, "You know, one of these days, you'll give me a heart attack! You're like a freaking Ninja! Gosh!"

He didn't reply to that, but considered the remark a compliment.

"What do you want?" she resumed to opening her car, tired.

"I need to go to the Comic Book Store."

"Huh. Nice. And I need to sleep, or listen to some music, or a gun. Bye, good luck."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"What do you mean, 'where am I going?' I'm going _home_ , to meet Dr. Frank-N-Furter, of course! Do you need a ride? Hop in, then!"

"Yes, I _do_ need a ride, but not _home_ , I need a ride to the _Comic Book Store_."

She left her car, fuming, and shut the door.

"Oh, yes, _now_ I get it!" she said and he looked satisfied about this last remark of hers, but after uttering it, she grabbed him by the arm none too gently and scaring him to death, "Do you see that _huge_ signal written _'bus stop'_? _That_ will take you to the _Comic Book Store!_ You ass! _Good night!"_

But before she entered the car, he was now _really_ angry, as angry as he used to get with Wil Wheaton. He threw himself in front of her, to claim his rights, _if it was the last thing he would do._

"Oh, great! Now I'm about to be _killed_ by a freaking psycho! _Thank you God!_ " she yelled, overcome by fear.

"What are you talking about?!" he seemed now more confused than angry. "I am not going to kill you! Why would I _do_ such a thing?! Besides, I _need_ you to give me a ride!"

" _To hell with you!"_ she threw the car key at him. "Why don't _you_ drive, then? Take the damn car! Take _everything!_ I just don't care anymore!"

She was about to run away and Sheldon had to do the unthinkable and the _impossible_.

He grabbed her from behind, in the middle of her flight. Her heart was _racing_ and her breath ragged and he knew, he _realized_ she was frightened.

" _Let me go!_ I have pepper spray here and I can fight kung fu and any shit you can imagine!"

"There is some kind of misunderstanding going on here," he was still holding her against him, and even though she was struggling for dear life, he wasn't really making so much effort, "I have no interest in mugging you. _I just need a ride._ I don't see how I could make myself any clearer."

She was so warm and soft against him... And obviously, _strangely,_ his body was _acting and reacting against his will_...

" _Oh my... God!_ " she cried, in utter horror, _feeling and realizing,_ " _Let go of me!_ I'll take you wherever!"

He also realized... _something_ was 'wrong' about his body and let her go. He would have, anyway, but at least, now he had a ride.

She got into the car without deigning to even look at him anymore. She turned her stereo to practically blasting the windows and started running the vehicle like a maniac.

" _Can you turn the volume down, please?_ " he requested, as politely as he could, shouting through the music.

She ignored him and it was easy, since it was nearly impossible to listen to anything he was saying.

He couldn't take it anymore and turned off the blasting stereo.

Now, _that was the last straw._

She stopped her car, abruptly, and said to him:

"Okay, enough. _Get the fuck out of my car_."

He flinched, but kept his cool.

"But I asked you to turn the volume down. You chose to ignore me. I had no choice."

"Yes, you _did_ have a choice! You could have chosen to leave me alone! Now, _get out!"_

And then she started sobbing uncontrollably. He was torn between really taking off or…

" _There, there_ …"

She sighed and laughed between sobs, it was impossible not to.

"You keep saying that. What the hell does that mean?"

"It is something one should say when a person is sad."

"Sheldon…" she looked at him, tenderly, "Are you even from this planet? I don't think you have a clue. I'm so sorry, let's go to the Comic Book Store."

"I don't want to go anymore."

"I know I had everything to do with that. Anyway, I don't really think I'm a good… person for you to be around. I'll leave you alone, from now on."

"What are you saying? I don't understand. We live in the same building, it will be impossible for us not to see each other."

"Um… Yeah, you are right. I have to find a cheaper place to live, anyway. So, it's gonna work out just fine."

"What is _'gonna work out just fine'_?"

"Never mind that, dear. Come on, let's go home."

"No, don't talk to me like I was a baby! Are you saying you are going to move out? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. After all, you're the genius here, right?"

"But… _why_? Why are you going to move out, you have just settled in!"

"I know, Shel, I know…" she resumed her driving, "But _'there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"_

The cruelest irony of all was to be defeated by your own words, when they weren't even yours… Sheldon was dumbfounded and couldn't answer to his own usual quotation…

* * *

Sheldon woke up scared as hell, with someone pounding on his door.

" _Leonard?_ " he yelled.

"Sheldon! It's me! Rebecca!"

 _Rebecca? What… Rebecca?_

He opened the door, awkwardly sleepy, in a very cute old-fashioned robe.

" _Becky?_ What do you want? I don't wake up at this time."

"I know, no normal person does. Let me in. _Please?"_

He stepped aside to make room and sat on his favorite corner of the sofa, and she sat by his side.

"I… I just wanna tell you… How much I'm gonna miss you."

"You're moving out _now_?" he seemed suddenly awaken and alert.

"Of course not, silly!" she laughed. "I just… I just missed you. I suppose I could have waited to tell you that in the morning, but I just… couldn't. Sorry for interrupting your sleep. I know how inconvenient that can be."

She touched his face, lightly, whereas he involuntarily closed his eyes, and she got up, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?!" he asked, confused.

"Um… To my apartment?"

"But…"

She was standing there, waiting… and he had no idea of what to say.

"Where's Leonard?" she asked, smiling tenderly at him.

He just gave that spiteful look to describe what he thought his friend might be doing.

"Oh, I know… _'Performing a little of the old in-out, in-out…'"_

" _Bazinga."_

"You can say that again. So, you're here alone?"

"Yes. I am here alone."

"Oh. Well. And… would you like any company, at all? I mean, if you want me to leave, I'll just go."

"Yes, I'd love if you stayed, Becky."

Her heart now was racing and she was shaking, but for the right reasons.

"Okay." she tried to sound _absurdly_ nonchalant. "And, um… Can I sleep in Leonard's room? Do you think he would care?"

He was smiling at her, that _secret smile_ …

"But why would you do such a thing?"

"Because, um… Come on, Shel! I _definitely_ don't wanna sleep on the sofa!"

"But of course you won't sleep on the sofa. What if I wake up before you? Come."

"Where're we going?"

"This is my room. How do you like it?"

Now, it was Becky's turn to be caught off guard.

" _Your room!_ Oh! I… And… do you have a spare bed or sleeping bags?"

"For God's sake, Becky, I'm not going to bite you! You can sleep in my bed, trust me."

"And… _Where_ are you going to sleep?"

"You're slow for someone who went to Harvard, but I wouldn't expect too much from a _Literature_ graduate."

Becky was gasping and doing anything not to fuck up the best moment of her life. She trusted him, all right. She didn't trust _herself_.

He got himself into the covers and she was there, standing awkwardly. She took a deep breath and took her place by his side.

"Okay, good night, Becky."

"Good night, Sheldon."

She just… _couldn't sleep_. She looked at his alarm clock. 3:42am. Damn it! How she _craved_ for her iPod! How could she have forgotten it!

"Becky, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Why? Nothing. I'm quiet, not making a noise. Am I…?"

"No, but you are emitting… _strange waves_."

" _Waves_?"

"Yes, as in _energy_. What is the matter?"

"Oh, um…" she sighed, "I was thinking about my iPod."

"Your… _iPod_? Your _iPod_ was making you _that_ anxious?"

"Well, hell _yeah_! I forgot it back in my apartment…"

"So, why don't you go and get it? But by the time you come back, I may be sleeping, so, there might not be _anyone_ to open the door for you!"

She stayed in silence for a few moments and since it was dark, there was no use trying to look him in the eye… But she moved to reach closer to him, either way.

"Um… What the hell was that about?"

"I am sleeping. Good night, Becky."

"Shel… Sheeel…" she started shaking him.

" _Don't_ do that!"

"Sorry! I… Um, look, this is all _really_ weird. You must understand. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to react _at all_ and of course I am not anxious because of my iPod, but it helps me in these moments… a lot. I just wanted you to know, then. Good night."

She was concentrating in some random romantic pop song to help her sleeping, when Sheldon's face cut through the haze she was trying to create inside her mind.

Then, she dared to look at him and he seemed even more innocent, there, with his eyes closed, defenseless…

She couldn't take it anymore and kissed him, full on the lips. He was taken a little by surprise, but strangely, this time, he parted them, a little further and even held her, closer, tighter.

And they slept like that. It was _really_ hard for him, though, because, due to his Vulcan hearing, her heart pounding like mad kept him up nearly all night.

Or was it _his_?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 –

Sheldon woke up really aggravated, with someone knocking on his door, most incessantly.

" _Not now, MeeMaw…"_ he moaned, hugging Becky even tighter.

"Sheldon!", Leonard opened the door, just to contemplate the scene with the most astonished and surprised look he could work on.

"Huh, what, MeeMaw, I don't want milk today, pleeeease!" Sheldon managed to set free from Becky's bear hug to wake up in a fright.

"Um… Sheldon… Aren't you gonna work today? Because you're… fifteen minutes late." Leonard said, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"What?!" he looked at his alarm clock in panic. " _Why on Earth didn't this wreck go off?!"_

At the sounds of Sheldon's high-pitched, desperate screams, Becky covered her head with a pillow, moaning, not really awaken.

"Well, _that's_ probably the reason your alarm clock failed you. So, get ready. You have less than five minutes."

Sheldon wanted to shout and throw a tantrum, but he was absurdly _late_ , because some _inconsiderate_ _creature_ had turned off his alarm clock. He had to content himself with only throwing her a _very_ venomous look and pointing a finger at her, promising revenge, someday.

But she was soundly and egotistically, asleep. He should _make_ her drive him to work, it was _her_ fault he was that late! Besides—

Come to think of it, she was _waitressing at the Cheesecake Factory._ Well, she was already paying for anything she would ever do in life, probably, better let her sleep…

* * *

Becky woke up all of a sudden, from some hellish nightmare she couldn't remember what was about, but the after-effects remained within her.

And then, she realized her surroundings. Being in that building was already strange enough, let alone in some strange guy's room…

She shuddered and rubbed her arms, to push negative thoughts away.

"Sheldon? Are you there?" she was sure as hell hoping _not_ , since she had forgotten her toothbrush.

She walked around the apartment for a while, noticing the white-boards.

" _Ew…_ I wonder _how_ someone can even understand those Satan's symbols. Hm, anyway. No wonder they're all insane."

And she started laughing at her own remark.

"Yeah, right. As if someone just had to understand Physics, as a rule, to be crazy! If that was the case, I should have tons of fucking Doctorates!"

"What are you doing?"

Becky gasped in _horror_ , as Sheldon was there, standing, watching her like she was some sort of Freak Show.

"What are you doing here?! How… _how long have you been standing there?!"_

"Long enough." He smirked, cruelly, unnecessarily mortifying her even more, "And FYI, it's _my_ house, so, where else would I be? But oh! Let me see! I should be at work, right now! But I am not, because _someone_ turned _my_ alarm clock off and Leonard, savagely, refused to take me to work for thirty seconds more of tardiness!"

"Um… _Oops_?"

"' _Oops'_ doesn't even begin to cover it, Miss Inconsiderate."

"I'm sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I suppose nothing! I lost a job day. Well, I suppose nothing can be done about that, now."

"I know. I think I should go home, I suppose."

"Why that, now? It's useless. Stay, it doesn't matter. You can help me to choose the right cereal."

"Okay, then. But, I, um… Okay, I know you've had to put up with so many of my idiosyncrasies, but I must brush my teeth. _Like… now._ "

Sheldon had some curious expression on his face that Becky couldn't really interpret. He just said to her _"Wait here."_ and disappeared into his room. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a brand new toothbrush.

Becky could only smile at him.

She got out of the bathroom, refreshed and clean. Sheldon was making pancakes.

"I thought you said you were eating cereal."

"No, since I have a guest, I am making pancakes. And I must say I learnt this recipe with my MeeMaw. Although I'll never best her in _anything_ , my pancakes are delightful."

She was hypnotized, watching him flipping the pancakes. He realized it and was enjoying being so humbly admired.

"If your Grandma's pancakes are even better than yours, then wow… I must confess I am beyond happy for being such a bad influence on you. I mean, by messing up your whole schedule and whatnot." She said, tasting them.

"Care for some syrup?" he said, handing her the bottle.

"I am _so_ happy you missed your work today… I mean, it was _my_ fault all right, but it's good when at least one day in your life makes sense…"

He didn't know what to say to that and they just ate in silence. After washing the dishes, they sat on the sofa and Sheldon began:

"What are you saying, about your life not making sense? I could only grasp that much."

"Um. Oh. I say you particularly grasped everything. But I suppose nobody's life does."

He was still there, staring at her, expectant.

"What the hell do you want me to say?! And stop throwing me those looks! I worked my ass out to get a college degree. Now I work in a lame restaurant. All I did was, basically, for _nothing_. But you wouldn't know that, because you are an _Einstein_."

"You know nothing of my life. And neither of Einstein's, so it seems."

"I do _love_ your witty remarks. Of _course_ 'I know nothing of your life', _duh_ , am I a psychic or, something?"

" _Why_ are you attacking me?" he asked, blatantly indignant.

"I… Um. I am not attacking _you_. I'm sorry. It seems I'm always apologizing to you. I know it's hard to believe, but I love you."

He didn't exactly _hate_ when she did that, but it surely got awkward…

"I made you uncomfortable. And I can't apologize… _again_. Now, what?"

"If you were not attacking me, _who_ were you attacking, then?"

"Good question. No one in particular, I suppose."

"And what happened for you to become so unhappy?"

"Um… _Wow_. You're pretty straightforward, aren't you? One shouldn't ask such dangerous questions… One may not be prepared to hear the answers…"

"It's not only morbid curiosity, although the major part, in fact, is. I'm frankly curious to know what makes of you an… 'Idiosyncratic individual'."

"Wow, you have a way to convince! Okay. Well, I've always been quite introvert, okay, not 'quite', _extremely_ introvert and the kids wherever usually gave me a hard time. The reasons don't even matter, they were as preposterous as inconstant. But my mother, for some reason beyond my understanding, always believed I was so good for everyone and everything, so good that I should even become a model. I can't even _begin_ to describe her disappointment when I received that letter from Harvard. I mean, she had nearly everything she wanted for me _arranged._ By this time, I could be talking to some of those phonies, like, the _really_ famous ones, such as Kate Moss, if she is still alive. Where was I. Um, so _apparently_ , not only my mother but everyone in Harvard seemed to have her very same opinion. Well, not everyone _,_ just everyone I _hated_. People I mildly liked or tolerated would act normally towards me. But then, that God-forsaken Professor… Let's skip the details and say he crossed not a line, but at least, ten pages, in my notebook."

"My, what did he do?!"

"Oh, you were actually listening. I thought I lost you there. So, you probably chose to ignore the ' _skip the details'_ part. He said he _had to_ see me in his office and it was urgent. I bought it, there was no reason not to. After all, I was a top student and it was usual the Professors requesting me, most of the time. I'll just tell you he made me see things I _definitely_ didn't want to have seen, at least _not like that_ and he got, like… _really_ insistent. He was twice my size, but I managed to escape as… 'intact' as I could. Thanks to anotherstudent's bad-timing, by the way… He seemed to have an urge to 'see' students, you know…"

"My God! And what did you do?!"

"I did exactly what he told me to: _kept my mouth shut_. That, or I would have lost my scholarship. And I thought about reporting him, for a long time, considering the _huge_ fight I had with my mother because of my 'bad decision'. We weren't even talking to each other, so I didn't bother to call her and cry my heart out. Anyway, there was no use and would only have made things worse."

"You should have reported him! Tell me who he is, _now_ , and I'll call the university and solve this situation!"

"Shel, don't be naïve. You probably don't go out much, do you? The world doesn't work that way."

"I went to a university as well and stayed there for a long time, longer than you. No teacher tried to rape me, or _any_ other student, for that matter!"

"Not that you are aware of."

"No. I am _sure_ of it."

"Okay, if it makes you feel better."

"Becky, I am on your side. There is no reason for you to talk to me like that."

"I know. I must go, before I start apologizing again. Maybe I should give you a damn recorder. Then you could only play the words. Haha, now, how about that?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Becky. I should have listened to you and stopped insisting when you said you didn't want to proceed with the subject any further. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"There, there." He got up, and _hugged_ her, awkwardly. He hesitated even further, for not knowing how much he was intruding. But she hugged him back, tighter, reciprocating even more than what he was trying to give.

She let him explore the small of her back as much as he wished, feeling shivers and nearly fainting. _'Too intense for just less than a month…'_ , she thought.

She crushed her lips to his without caring for logic or the consequences and pushed him to the sofa. He was quite losing his balance and whatever few control he still had left, but if she didn't care, neither did he. He would be led into her world, wide-eyed.

Sheldon felt like some sparkle was pulsing within… He felt like bare electricity in her hands. Suddenly, that _appalling_ book Leonard had given him that day was nothing but a pitiful and useless, distant memory…

Oh, it was _nothing like that at all._ It was probably not even possible to crack the code of something that magical.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 –

Sheldon couldn't be happier to go and eat the Cheesecake Factory's Barbecue Burger. He would even request that Becky served him. She would probably be so honored…

As usual, Penny was there, as perky as ever.

"Sooo, what can I get you? And that was rhetorical." She said animatedly, winking especially at Sheldon.

"I'm so glad you are expanding your vocabulary, Penny!" he said, sounding sincere, to which Penny considered _extremely_ offensive and derogatory, "I take this must have something to do with the new waitress influence. Where is she, by the way?"

"You mean _Becky_. She's not here. She doesn't work here anymore." She said, still annoyed.

"What do you mean by 'she's not here?!' Why, this is _absurd_! She was here just _yesterday_!" said Sheldon, sounding extremely agitated for his standards.

"I know… But she was _waaay_ too clumsy to even pretend to be a waitress… Good for her, anyway. But hey, don't be like that, _Shel_. She said she loves you _very much_ and that you're the best thing that ever happened in her life."

Sheldon's blue eyes became wider and rounder than they already were.

" _She said all that_?!"

"Nah, of course not. I'm just pulling your legs, dummie! But yeah, she did lose her job. So, I'll be right back with you guys orders! See ya!"

And she left. _Penny 5, Sheldon -1_.

"Wow, now that girl has style, Leonard!" said Howard. "No one can humiliate Sheldon in so very few words. I love her so much more already."

"I know…" said Leonard, dreamily, "She seems more perfect every single day…"

"Good, I am so happy you are having fun at my expense."

"So are we, of course." mocked Howard.

"Do enjoy yourselves, gentlemen. These precious moments will be rare."

"So, Sheldon…" said Leonard, to change the subject and ease the tension, "What do you reckon happened to Becky?"

"I don't have to ' _reckon'_ anything, Leonard. Your GF has just informed us, hasn't she?"

"Yep, that she has." said Leonard, sighing, defeated.

"And she has also _informed_ us", began Wolowitz, "how much Becky _'loves you and craves for you and, oh, how thou art the love of her life'._ Turned out to be a big fat _lie,_ though…"

"Oh, here we go…" mourned Leonard, hiding his face behind his palms.

"You think you're so smart, Wolowitz. But what I heard, even though it _might be_ a lie, is the closest thing to what you will _never hear_. Now, if you will all excuse me, I should go."

Sheldon left the table and Howard was mortally wounded by his remark. He felt like bursting into tears. He would probably do that when he got home… to his _mother_ …

"Dude, that was weak!" said Raj. "I should go and beat him! This is not something one should say to a friend."

"He provoked, Raj… He was well aware of the consequences…"

"Oh, please, I'm _fine_ , gentlemen. Do you think good and old Howie cares about what that wacko says?"

"No, of course not! They were all lies. Tell you what, dude. After we finish eating here, we go out to score some hot chicks!"

"Koothrappali, you're my boy!"

Leonard sighed, relieved.

* * *

Sheldon knocked on Becky's door as much as he endured and then, he entered her house. There was no sign of living there. Too silent… She wasn't even in her bed, with her… _iPod, ugh._

He searched everywhere, even the bathroom… She was _nowhere_ to be seen…

Had she been… _abducted_?! She had simply _vanished_!

He went through her stuff and even her computer to find clues as to where she might be. _Nothing_. Wow, she was _good_. She even bothered to _clean_ her browsing history. _Why_? Not that he couldn't retrieve it if he wanted to, so, that was fruitless…

He would have to do it… He didn't mean to intrude, but he _would have to do it._

While checking her e-mail for any valuable data, he couldn't really find anything useful… Mostly spam… numerous e-bay and Amazon offers…

Didn't she have _any_ friends?

He didn't know why, but he felt… Sorry for her. He shut down her computer and left everything the way that should be. Now, he knew there was reason to be worried. She had no reason to come back, wherever she was.

But well, he could have waited at least a few more hours, or days… After all, one should only notify someone as a missing person after at least 48 hours… They had seen each other 14 hours (or so) ago…

"My God…" said Sheldon, to himself, "What is _happening_ to me?"

He decided to leave the house at once, so the atmosphere would be as undisturbed as possible.

* * *

Howard had been more dumped that night than in all the nights of his 31 years of life. He was feeling miserable, watching Raj Koothrappali grabbing and making out with multiple hot girls.

"Okay, I've had enough." he said to himself, leaving the bar.

He was crossing the street when an enthusiastic Koothrappali ran after him, shouting:

"Dude! Where you going! We've only just begun!"

Howard threw him a venomous look and kept going.

"Dude, wait!" Raj followed him, with a beer in his hand. "Why are you acting like this? I thought you were having fun!"

"Yeah, Raj! I am! I am having _so much fun_ , watching you on the job! Leave me alone, will you? I'm gonna go home."

"Don't be like that, Howie!" he was being most insistent, blocking the other guy's way, "Let's find another bar, then."

"This is the _third_ bar we've been, Koothrappali. For Heaven's sake! No, means _no_! Now, would you please—"

Howard would _never_ understand what the hell happened that moment, but he concluded Raj must have been really, _really_ drunk. The next thing he knew, he was being _outrageously French-kissed by his best friend._

"What the _fuck?!_ " Howard demanded, his eyes bulging.

"Howie, I—I—"

"You insane, Indian _bastard!"_ he yelled, punching him with all his might. " _Never talk to me again!"_

And he walked away, without a single look at his ex-best friend, who was shocked, pathetically sitting on the sidewalk.

* * *

On Friday, Sheldon was not really looking forward to the Vintage Game Night. He had been feeling very frustrated for not being able to explain the reasons of Becky disappearance for over twenty hours, plus, Wolowitz and Koothrappali were acting funnier than the usual at work. Everything seemed inexplicably out-of-place.

"Sheldon, I'll go up with the food while you check the mail." said Leonard, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Leonard, you very well know I have already checked the mail. I check it periodically." he pointed out.

"Yes, but, _regardless_ , I think you _ought to check it again."_ he said, conspicuously gesticulating towards the mailboxes.

Becky was there. Checking hers.

"Well," said Sheldon, nonchalantly, "if you insist. But there is probably nothing new."

Leonard smiled to himself and went up the stairs.

Sheldon approached Becky, pretending to check the mail.

She was with that _thing_ on her ears and it must be blasting, since he could hear some residual noise.

"Hi." he said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Hi." she replied, without even a single look at him, collecting her mail and leaving.

Now, wait. _What was that…?_

And… _why was he shaking?!_

Sheldon burst into his apartment, severely confused and disturbed, sitting on his old spot and demanding from Leonard:

"She didn't even look at me! I said 'hi', and she didn't even _look_ at me, Leonard! Fancy that! Why? Why would she _do_ that?! I cannot possibly imagine anything I have done to make her hate me that much!"

Leonard was… dumbfounded, astonished, astounded, dumbstruck… Any word he could think of couldn't describe what he felt when he saw his best friend's _reaction_. And now, he himself didn't know how to react, or what to say to help him. Sheldon had never needed that kind of help!

"Sheldon… Of course she doesn't hate you! Why would she? I mean, wait. You have to tell me what exactly happened so I can try and help you." he said, sitting by his side on the sofa.

"I don't know! I don't know, Leonard, I feel so… _peculiar_! I don't like that. In fact, I _hate_ it. _Please, make it stop!"_

"Sheldon…" Leonard said, compassionately, "I think you're… _in love_."

" _What?!_ No, no, but this is _absurd!_ 'Love' is just a chemical reaction, that has to do with hormones such as dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, oxytocin, and vasopressin."

"Well, then, you are experimenting that chemical reaction. Congratulations, my friend." He tapped Sheldon on the shoulder quite aggressively, to make a point.

Sheldon was _aghast_.

"No. _No_! This cannot be. I must do something about it. Oh, Leonard, _what should I do?"_

"Well, you should go and talk to her, see what is happening. You see, Sheldon… _Female Creatures_ can be _really_ … complicated. Don't worry, it's _not_ your fault." He sighed, " _most definitely."_

"I hope you are right, Leonard, because, this time, I have no choice but to trust someone with an intellect way bellow my own! Well, then, I'll go and talk to her, since she owes me several explanations."

"Yeah, you go there, Sheldon! Good luck!" beamed Leonard.

"Yes, I'll go." He got up, gathering courage. "And there's no need to look that effusive. I'll be back in time for the Vintage Game Night."

"Don't worry about it, Sheldon. There will be other Vintage Game Nights. _Get out!"_

Sheldon made a face to show how dissatisfied he was by Leonard rudeness, and left the apartment.

* * *

Sheldon took a deep breath, and…

" _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Becky!"

She opened the door all of a sudden, angrily,

"God damn it, Sheldon!"

Dripping from head to toes, wearing nothing but a little red towel…

"I… What was that, now? You're _ignoring_ me?" he said, but he didn't really know what exactly he wanted to say.

"What are you talking about?! Do you have _any_ reason to interrupt my shower? I had a rough day, so, could you _please,_ excuse me?"

"Becky, we have to talk." he articulated, the best he could, remembering Leonard's advice.

She bit her lower lip, chewed it and said:

"Come in."

Now, they were in and standing in front of each other, in silence.

"So?!" she demanded, impatiently.

"Becky, what _is_ your problem?!"

"What is my- I can't believe that! Well, where do I begin! First, I lost a fucking minimum wage job to get into another one! Guess what: you're talking to the newest wall-mart cashier! How _grand_ is that?! Plus, I sold my _car_ to pay all the debts and bills but it doesn't even begin to cover them! I am a fucking _loser_ , Mr. PhD and you come to my house to demand _why_ am I 'ignoring' you?! What the hell! I can't even hold a fucking fast-food job and I see the way you treat your _friends_ for less than that!"

He didn't know what to say… So he did the only thing that seemed to always bring her comfort:

 _Held her. Very tight._

"I'm sorry…" she said, crying in his arms.

"Don't cry, Becky… And you are not a loser."

* * *

So strange… Leonard predicted Sheldon might not show up for Vintage Game Night, but where were Koothrappali and Wolowitz…?

Come to think of it… They both had had some pretty weird interactions today at work. Howard was being so… _hostile_ towards Raj. Apart from that, everything seemed normal, except for someone who could detect subtleties…

Food for thought. Leonard would talk to them tomorrow about that. After all, the group couldn't fall apart due to inner-misunderstandings…

* * *

Howard was doing something on his computer and then, Koothrappali walked into his room, casually. He was used to doing that, anyway. But apparently, he wasn't welcome there anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I had made myself _very clear_ when I told you to _never talk to me again_." he said, abruptly rising from the chair.

"Howie, please... You're... You're my best friend..."

"And you make me sick. Now, please, _get out_."

"Howard, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"And I am even sorrier, Koothrappali. I never meant to give you the wrong idea. But now it's too late and I don't want to see you anymore."

"But... can't things return the way they were before?!"

"Of course _not_! No, they can't!" he answered, indignant, like he was stating the obvious.

"But... Some of the women you 'date' you get back to speaking normally! Why me, your _best friend_ , would be the exception?!"

"You are a very sick perv, do you know that, Koothrappali? It's _because they are women! That's why! Now, get out, before I knock you cold!"_

"Ho—Howie... You... You _never_ spoke like that to me."

"Oh my God." he gave a derisive snort.

"Yes, you should invoke 'your God', all right. What you afraid of?"

"I cannot believe that. Have you gone _insane_?"

"And, how would you know you don't like men? Have you _ever_ slept with one?"

"My God. You _have_ gone insane. You have completely lost it. You are crazier than Cooper."

"And about your fascination for Dr. Cooper, Wolowitz? Don't you think that must _mean_ something?"

"You _rat, son of a bitch._ " Howard got Raj by his collar.

"Now, you see? Just come a _little closer..._ "

"Have you been drinking, Koothrappali?"

"Have I _ever_ had to drink to speak with you?" he said, and he _dared_ to French-kiss his friend, _again_.

"Do you realize", said Howard, panting, "that if my Mum walks into this room and comes across _this scene_ , it would actually _kill_ her, right?"

"But Howie... That's what you always wanted... Let's give the old lady something to remember, then."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

"You know", Sheldon said, lying on Becky's bed, while she surfed the net, "Penny told me something _really_ curious today when I went to have my usual meal at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Did she, now?" she asked, slightly curious. Becky was now wrapped up in sheets, instead of the red towel and her hair was somewhat messy. "By the way, I've been wondering about this… _Penny_. She is sweet, very sweet, indeed. What kind of relationship do you have with her?" she snapped.

"We're just friends."

"Hm… Okay." she sulked, but asked no more and resumed her surfing.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why? Should I be?" she scoffed.

"I don't know. Should you?"

"Why are you asking me the same question I posed you like, five seconds ago?"

"Because _you_ are the one who should know the answer."

"Yeah, I suppose… _Holy crap!"_

" _What?!_ What is wrong?"

"I've been _hacked!_ Damn it! How the hell could that happen! I _knew_ I should not be lazy and change that freakin' password periodically!"

Sheldon didn't _dare_ to make a sound and started fidgeting and worse, nearly laughing.

"Damn it!" she cursed, under her breath.

"But how did you come to that conclusion, Becky?" he asked, curiously.

"One of my e-mails have been read. _Crap_."

"' _Crap', indeed."_ , he thought.

" _What?!"_

Or at least, he _thought_ he had thought…

"What was that, Sheldon? _What_ are you talking about?"

"Okay, Becky, now, calm down. Don't freak out, _again_. You left me _no choice_. You disappeared and I was… imagining all sorts of misfortunes."

"And you… _hacked my e-mail?!_ "

"And what was there to hide, but spams and Amazon Kindle? Becky, please, _once in your life,_ be reasonable."

She was going to… just the way he had put it, ' _freak out'_ , but thought better and sat down again and just said, bitterly:

"You are _so_ full of yourself. And how the hell did you get in here, anyway?"

"Why, the key, of course."

"The… _key_? What you mean _, 'the key'?_ I was talking about the e-mail! You got into _my apartment?!_ _What you mean by 'the key'?_ The spare? Did I just leave it lying around?! I'm not usually this careless!"

"By no means, no, you're not careless, indeed. I made a copy."

" _WHAT?!"_

"Now, would you please, keep calm. You know you leave me _no choice_. I can't afford to get back from work and finding you here with your wrists slit in the bathtub."

" _Huh?!"_

"You heard me. And also, you should start working on a plan so your life can start moving."

" _Wait._ You are crossing several lines here, mister. You _cannot_ control me. Or tell me what to do, for that matter. And I wouldn't 'slit my wrists'. I would take tons of sleeping pills and wait. Now, tell you what. I'll change the locks. _This has to stop_."

"Becky, you are being difficult, _again_. You know very well it's no use you changing locks. It's no use you _changing doors_ , for that matter. I'd advise you to save money, since you stated you are broke, instead of worrying about such trifling matters."

"' _About such trifling matters_ ', you say? You're a fucking psycho! You went through my stuff and now you are saying I have no more right to _privacy_?!"

"I said no such things. Really, I thought you were smarter than that. I merely stated someone must save you from yourself."

" _What?! I can't believe that!_ And I suppose that person is… you? Oh, my Knight in Shining Armor!"

"I had never seen myself in that light… Is that _really_ how you see me, or were you being sarcastic, now?"

Becky considered very well, before answering.

"Right now, I was being sarcastic. But I _do_ see you that way. Shel, I have too much baggage to be with you. I don't think we should—"

"Remember when I said you knew nothing of my life, or Einstein's?"

"In fact, I do. Enlighten me. Please."

"Well… Your childhood, Becky, was not the only one that was… ' _hell'_. At least, this is the perfect word to describe mine. My father and my mother were constantly fighting about _everything_ and the cause was my father's drinking habits. I can't remember a single day he was sober… I also have a twin sister, Missy and an older brother, George Jr. I was beaten up by both of course, and also by all the other kids on the neighborhood. They would also improve their methods, and I would get swirlies, noogies and wedgies, have my things stolen, etc…"

"That's… that's _horrible_ , Shel. I'm _so_ sorry. And… I know. Getting swirlies just isn't worse than having your hair cut against your will…" she shuddered.

"Please, clarify this last statement."

"Um, well… Well, it seems my… _problems_ were pretty much like yours, except that, once, a bunch of girls intercepted me to cut my hair. It was one of the worst days of my life! And it was going to be prom the next week… It may be silly for _you_ but… it was sort of an important date for me and… then, well… in the end, it meant nothing. So… yeah."

"Wow, I'm sorry. Even I- _Nevermind._ So, at least I tried to do something, although it didn't work. And I am _not_ sorry to say I regret things didn't go the way I planned. I built a _Sonic Death Ray_ but, unfortunately, it didn't even slow down the neighbor kids. All it did was annoy their dog. And I also constructed an armed robot using integrated circuits from ceramic semiconductor substrates cooked in a modified Easy-Bake Oven, to defend my room from Missy, my twin sister. Missy's eyebrows were burned off as a result of a malfunction. _So_ funny."

"Bet it was!" Becky gave a hearty laugh, but concluded, "Anyway, it was a good thing it didn't work, somehow, Shel. If it had, you would be in a pretty fucking mess right now… I don't question your reasons at all, but… Well, there's nothing we can do about most stuff, unfortunately…"

"I just can't cope with that. It's all so absurd. So… _unfair._ "

"I know, Shel. And it's no use telling this out loud, so just don't waste your time, or your breath… At least you have your intelligence. I don't blame you for wanting to pulverize the _'human'_ race…"

"Well, I don't want to pulverize _you_ …" he said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"So, if you think I am remotely… um… _honorable_ to help you re-populating the planet, then, you can begin your project on a new _Sonic Death Ray_. There will be _nobody_ to give you a Nobel Prize, but the reward will be ten thousands better."

"You always know the right things to say to me, don't you, Becky?" he held her, burying his face into her hair.

* * *

Becky was _freaking_ with this Paintball stuff. Why did she bow to Sheldon's every wishes. Why. _Why?!_

She didn't want to be scared to death by someone randomly jumping at her at any possible moment! She _hated_ surprises.

" _Becky!"_

She screamed painfully.

"Are you _crazy?!_ It's me! Sheldon! I'm on your team! Have you forgotten?!"

"Shel, I changed my mind! I don't wanna play anymore!"

"What are you _talking about!_ There's no time for that now, Becky! I shot Leslie Winkle, she is not on my team today. You had to see her face." he sounded highly pleased. "Okay, I'll do the following, then. You go to the shed and cover for us, how about that?"

"That's great! Thanks! But, um, Shel… can't you take me there? _Please!"_

"Oh, Becky!" he grunted, "This is the _first_ and _last_ time I ever invite you to play Paintball! You were a less than valuable acquisition to the team! We can't afford any more losses! Two of our member simply disappeared! _"_

She tried to get angry, but was in fact, amused.

She was trying _not_ to laugh out loudly, but it was proving nearly impossible. In the end, they managed to be as discreet as possible, and eventually got to the shed silently.

But when they opened the door, there were already people in there.

A couple.

Making out…

 _Koothrappali and Wolowitz._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

"Hoooooly _shit!_ " cried Becky, breaking into hysterical laughter.

"It's _not_ what you think!" begged Wolowitz, standing up wobbly, whereas Raj kept trying to hide his face and himself.

"Oh, _no?!"_ said Sheldon, angrily, shooting both with his paintball-gun like there was no tomorrow. "So, you simply _relinquish_ your team to… yield to… _immoral_ activities?!"

Becky was _roaring_ with laughter and Sheldon kept _shooting_ them, with all his might.

"Um, okay, _okay, Shel_!" she said, gathering her self-control to try and help the couple out of this mess. "Now, let's just leave them the hell _alone_ and get out of here. _Nothing to see here, if you know what I mean, right?_ ", she winked at Sheldon, pushing him out of the shed.

"No, no, absolutely _not_. You very well _know_ there is _much_ to see here. And what will _Leonard_ say about this?!"

The look of _panic_ on Raj and Howard's faces couldn't be more plain.

"Now, Shel… This is _none of your business_. You just can't tell any of this to any other people, do you understand?"

Raj took this opportunity to say:

"Sheldon… We'd… _very much_ appreciate if you never mentioned this to… _anyone._ "

Now… there was no denying this request. At least, not to Rajesh Koothrappali! He had just _talked in front of a female…_ Sheldon would have to consider how much it must have cost him…

Sheldon gave a sharp intake of breath and said:

"Of course. I understand. I won't mention a thing. However, this doesn't change the fact that you two were the responsible for our defeat."

And he left, without another word. Becky only friendly nodded at Raj and Wolowitz, before leaving after them.

"Shel, wait! I know you must be severely confused, but—um, thanks. It was a really, _really_ decent thing what you did back there."

"But _now_ I am confused! What are you thanking me for?!"

"I, um… I don't know! I just thought it was the right thing to say. Fact of the matter, most of the times, I don't really know what I _should_ say to you."

"And what are you implying?"

"I am not 'implying' anything. I am being _completely_ and _utterly literal._ Aren't you supposed to be the _genius_ here, with a huuuge IQ?"

"What do you want from me, Becky? Because, ' _fact of the matter'_ , I don't _really_ understand you. _At all._ "

"Oh. Nice. Now you're gonna mock me. Pretty hilarious.", she said, leaving.

"Great. Where are you going now?"

"Wherever. _Bye."_

" _Bye."_ He said, fairly irritated, not bothering to pursue her this time.

* * *

While Leonard drove, Sheldon resumed his talking.

"And I have to say, I don't know how much more of this I can take, Leonard. This woman has more mood swings than your characters of Babylon 5."

"But… Well, Sheldon, that's how women are, you just have to learn how to deal with it. What did you say to her to get her so aggravated, in the first place?"

"I wish I knew! She is an enigma, just like the sphinx! Or worse! At least, if she followed a pattern and gave me coherent puzzles to solve, it would be easier to live with her!"

"Well, sounds like you're talking about yourself. Are you _sure_ you did nothing wrong to upset her? You usually have this effect on people."

"Leonard…" he was now exasperated. "Are you trying to _help_ me, or not? Oh, never mind. Let's just stop at the supermarket, I am in a shortage of cereals and oatmeal."

They stopped at a Wall-Mart, which, by the way… Sheldon had chosen on purpose.

He took his time choosing his food and Leonard bought things for him as well. Sheldon kept moving from queue to queue, until Leonard asked:

"But what are you doing? You just skipped the line that seemed to be going faster and there were less people in it."

"Yes, I know."

Leonard simply scoffed and didn't argue. Then, he realized the reason.

 _Becky._

She was there, performing that ' _monotonous and repetitive job, that didn't require any skills…'_ Or so he referred to it. The _last_ thing she wanted was even anyone she remotely knew noticed her in that position.

But then, Sheldon conspicuously started taking his products out of the shopping cart and she had no other choice, but to say, in the most confident voice she could manage:

"Good morning."

"Well, it's actually _afternoon_. It's half past two now." Sheldon pointed out, whereas Leonard seemed desperate on the background.

"Thank you for the information, sir. That would be $50.25. Anything else?"

' _Ouch! She was good!'_ thought Leonard.

"No, thank you." And he gave her a $100, telling:

"Please, keep the change."

Now, that was a _blow_. Becky didn't have the time to react, but, oh he had it coming, _all right…_

* * *

Sheldon was playing some video-game, alone and somewhat bitter, when someone started mercilessly _hammering_ on his door:

" _Sheldon! I know you're there! Open up!"_

It was Becky. And how _scary_ did she sound. Oh, he did _not_ want to open, for nothing is this world…

"Open this door, Sheldon! _Now!_ "

He opened, frantic and a little angry.

"Are you crazy? We have _neighbors!_ " he preached.

"The hell was that about, _huh?_ " she said, showing him a $100 dollar bill. "Do you think that showing up at my work and humiliating me would be _funny?!_ Is that your idea of _fun?!_ Oh, and _by the way_ , what the _fuck_ , one hundred dollars? I mean, am I that _cheap?!_ Thanks a _lot!"_ and saying that, she threw the bill at him, opening the door and leaving.

He was _so_ nervous at this reaction he actually wanted to _cry_. How awful! What could he _possibly_ have done to that deranged creature act like that towards him?! That was _insulting_ and _cruel_!

That was _enough_. This… _madness_ had to _end._

* * *

He didn't even bother to knock, this time. He simply… walked in. He _knew_ he shouldn't have done that, but what was the point in knocking?! She wouldn't open the door, anyway.

She was there, sitting on the floor, instead of the sofa… Strange choice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bitterly.

He didn't really know _what_ to answer to that, but he knew _how_ to answer to it… _Somehow._ He was feeling something.

 _Feeling…_

"Why would you act like a _maniac_ in my living room?" he inquired.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

"Oh, fine. I don't think I owe you any more satisfaction whatsoever but, well, _if_ you wanted to pay me anything for my… _services_ , you could at least have paid me a _zero_ above?"

"What you are _talking_ about? Are you being delusional again?"

" _What?!_ " now she got up, infuriated, ready to _strike_ him, " _Delusional?!_ Okay. Now, let me get some things straight here. It seems you are pretty stupid for someone that keeps boasting, but you happened to pay me one hundred bucks for… I don't know, why the hell did you do that?! Oh! I know! It's because you are a _PhD_ and 'oh, poor Becky, she is _just_ a cashier, let's rub her nose in it, with a $100 dollar bill and by the way, I happen to have looooooots of them, but well, what to do, let's help the handicapped!'"

"I… I didn't _mean_ it to look that way! But now that you said it… Becky, look… This has to stop. I can't do anything else for you. And for the record, I don't remember, ever, having putting you down. Even though I do not understand _why_ someone like you would content yourself with performing such… menial tasks."

She looked at him, tenderly, regretfully.

"Thank you, Sheldon. And I am sorry. I _really_ wish it could have worked out between us."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about? You know very well what I mean. You were the one who said 'this had to stop.'"

"Oh, but you are _great_ at twisting the facts, aren't you?"

"Oh, my, Sheldon, you are such a puzzle. _'It baffles me exceedingly.'_ "

"Becky… _Why_ do you do that? What do you really want? Do you want me to leave? If it's that what you want, then, tell me, _once and for all_. Then, I am going to prove you I am _not_ 'stupid'."

She hesitated, sighing and biting her lower lip incessantly.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Fine, then. Get out. Whatever. Everybody knows I'm not good enough for you, anyway."

"But, _Becky!_ " he begged, while she was leaving for her room.

"You heard me Sheldon! Now, you said you were not stupid, you damn well know what to do!"

"Well, for the first time, I don't! And _I_ decide who is good enough for me." He was standing there, outside her room.

"Shel…" she approached him, "I don't mean to be such a coward… But what do I have to offer you, anyway? I'm… a complete mess!"

"I know…" he said, smiling and loosening her hair, "So am I, it seems. But at least, I am smart."

"Oh, yes. Yes, you are…" she whispered, kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

" _Fascinating."_ said Sheldon, to nothing in particular, while he held Becky, lying in her bed.

"Dare I ask you what?"

He didn't have the courage to confess her he was experiencing some strange _, amazing_ reactions, that caused his hands, even his toes, to become quite numb. In fact, he felt that _every time_ after sharing that… 'connection' with _her_.

"So, um," she sat on the bed, lifting the covers up her chest to start a conversation "' _fascinating'_ , huh? Well, I don't suppose I should flatter myself…"

"I've been thinking, Becky. I think we should get married."

He simply delivered that sentence bluntly, but with a concerning nonchalance. Becky didn't process the information at first and when she finally got it, she blinked, several times.

" _What?!_ Are you… You're… _proposing_?! But… Just like that?"

"Why, yes, of course. It seems the logical solution."

" _What?! Logical?!"_

"Yes, you yourself said you are… _'broke'_. I could provide for you, and since you don't seem to find a suitable job, that problem would also be solved."

" _Oh my God!"_ she cried and then, she actually started _crying_. But he misinterpreted her reaction completely.

"There, there, you don't have to cry… I say, I will never understand women. So, what is your decision?"

"I mean, wow…" she said, trying hard to _stop_ the tears from falling, "I don't know, Sheldon… I have to think about it. Hey, how about you leave me alone for a while, so I can make a decision?"

"Are you… feeling all right, Becky? You seem… _odd_."

"No, no, honey, I'm… I'm fine. Please, why don't you go and stay with your friends for a while?"

"But Leonard probably isn't home. Is something the matter? You do look agitated…"

She didn't want to hurt him, no matter how much he had hurt her just now. He probably had no idea. And she simply wouldn't begin an altercation _in bed_. It didn't feel… _appropriate_.

But then, neither did that 'proposal'.

"Okay, um… So, you know how weird I can get, right? So, let me just think it over okay? Bye."

He felt dislocated and disappointed. But wouldn't argue and try to make a point. _'Why did she have to be so difficult?!'_

When he left, she burst into tears.

* * *

Becky refused to contact Sheldon or give a single thought about the subject. Instead, she spent the whole Sunday visiting random Malls so as to avoid any interaction with him, in case he would demand an answer.

On Monday, she decided to dive into work. There was no other way and at least, she had a job… That, if she could keep this one.

When she got home, she threw her bag on the sofa, turned the TV on and also the notebook, not knowing exactly _why_ , since she was actually going to shower. But for a while, she thought she deserved a break… She threw herself on the sofa, just like her bag and stared at the TV without actually seeing anything. She was dozing off, when _someone_ started knocking on her door and she very well knew who it was.

" _Damn it!"_ she cursed under her breath. "Come in, Sheldon. It's not locked."

"Hello, Becky."

"Hi." she replied, bored. "What do you want? Please, sit down."

"What… _what do I want?!_ Have you… _forgotten_ entirely about everything we discussed two days ago?"

"Unfortunately not. And nor did you, it seems. Is that it? So, what the hell. The answer is ' _no'_. Bye."

"' _Bye?!'_ Is that _all_ you have to say to me, after… after _everything_?"

"As a matter of fact, it isn't. But I don't think you wanna hear the rest, anyway."

"I can't put up with that anymore. I don't even know why I have, in the first place. I am _really_ leaving. Good-bye."

And he left, shutting the door behind him.

She _wanted_ to react, but she just kept staring at the door, numbly. In the end, she fell asleep on the sofa with a migraine.

* * *

"Sheldon, sweetie, why aren't you eating?" asked Penny, worried. Sheldon seemed upset about something, although he had been (quite unsuccessfully) trying to hide.

"I am not eating because I am not hungry. But what can I expect from _you_ , Penny? It's not the first time I have to clarify you the _obvious_." he spat venomously.

"So, you and Becky are having problems?" Howard fished. But then, at the way Sheldon _glared_ at him, he realized he had made a big, _big_ , mistake.

"Well, _at least_ I have a _girl_ to have problems with. Right, _Wolowitz?_ Right, _Koothrappali_?"

At this, Howard flushed violently and Raj started fidgeting.

"Sheldon, there's no need to act like an idiot!" intervened Leonard. "Besides, Penny was only worried about you, just like _always_ , by the way! Don't you think it's about time you started being a little less unjust to people, especially the ones who care about you?!"

Leonard had hit a nerve and Sheldon didn't even know how to respond to that. He simply got up from his spot on the sofa and went to his room, fuming and pained.

"Oh, that's just _great_!" exclaimed Leonard.

"Um… Maybe someone should talk to him!" said Penny.

"Are you _crazy?_ " asked Howard. "Only if you want to get shot! Leave him alone, that's what he really wants, anyway. We are better off without him."

"Well, I can't argue with that." said Leonard and Raj nodded, approvingly.

"You know, you guys are _really_ mean! He's your friend! That's so cruel!"

"Penny, if you want to be canonized… Just say. But don't twist the _facts_." said Howard.

"Excuse me. The only one who is _twisted_ here is _you_ , and I don't keep telling that all the time. There's a time to speak and a time to shut up!" said Penny.

"Oh, so, I'm ' _twisted'_ , am I? The time to _shut up_ must have been _now_ , but you never seem to know! Fine, then! I don't need all this _schmuck_! I'm going home!"

And he left, banging the door, whereas Raj gave an astonished look at Penny and Leonard, and went after him.

"Oh, come _on_!" said Leonard. "What was that about?! Couldn't you guys have waited till the 'Anything can Happen Thursday?!'"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have caused that incident. I'm leaving, bye, Leonard." said Penny, miserable.

And she left, crying.

"But what- _Penny_!" pleaded Leonard. But in the end, he gave up and closed the door, to sit down on the sofa and sulk.

Then, someone started knocking on the door.

When he opened, it was that girl. He was less than satisfied to see her face just now.

"Um, hi, Leonard… Is Sheldon-?

"Yeah, he's in his room." he said, and resumed to watching whatever he wasn't watching on the TV.

"Thanks…" she said, entering and going to Sheldon's room direction.

She knocked three times and called his name.

"Sheldon! It's Becky. Can I talk to you?"

But there was no answer. She sighed and knocked, _again_.

"Sheldon! Are you there? Could you _please_ open the door?"

She tried, but it was _locked._ She felt the urge of kicking it until it fell apart, but she controlled herself, strolled to the living room and said to Leonard,

"What do you know. It's locked."

"Well, then, maybe you should come back another time."

' _Bastard.'_ , she thought.

"Okay. Thank you – _'fuck you!'_ – Bye."

Thank God she lived on the 3rd floor. At least her plan had some chances of succeeding…

She opened her bedroom window to check how far it would be to Sheldon's room. According to her crazy Mathematics, his window must be… just above hers.

She stepped on the brick surface to climb and panicked when she looked down. Nice. Now, if she fell, luckily enough, she wouldn't have a slow, painful death. She would probably end up paralyzed below the neck.

"And all that… for _what?!_ " she muttered. "Even Betty Rizzo got a better _'proposal'_ than mine! I must be stupider than Anastasia Steele!"

She stumbled and cursed several times, but managed to climb to the 4th floor. Then, with all her might and indignation, she started _banging_ on his window, since it was also, shut.

"What is that?!" Sheldon woke up, startled. " _Leonard?"_

"Leonard, _my ass_! Open this fucking window, _now,_ and I'll consider _not_ murdering you!"

He opened the window and she jumped into his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Asshole!" she pushed him, and he fell, sitting on his bed. "Thanks for ignoring me, by the way! I hope you're happy! Because you damn well now have reasons to be!"

"Becky, I don't understand. I thought we were… _over_."

"Yeah, well, me too! But before that, I just want to _understand_ what the hell was that 'logical' shit about? Can you explain that to me, please? Just like I was the retarded you think I am? Thank you."

"But… But I told you."

"Oh, you told me. I don't know what you meant, but you made it sound like I was your… let me find the _least_ offensive word in my dictionary. Damn, I just don't think there is one! How about… _prostitute?_ And don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about, now, mister, since how could that be any more… _'logical'_?"

He considered and _smirked_. Not really the reaction she was expecting…

"Well, perhaps you are right. But I meant in the way of that movie, you may be aware of it? _'Pretty Woman'_."

"Look, don't think that you can sweet talk me and simply change everything that has happened! I—um… I—"

 _It was so easy,_ Sheldon realized. He couldn't tell her what or how he felt, _directly_. He didn't even _believe_ that gibberish he was telling right now, but… Somehow, it was just the right thing to say. And all this time putting up with Koothrappali's bad taste had to pay off, eventually.

"Oh, but I _do_ think I can ' _sweet-talk'_ you anytime, Becky. And I am sure I will _always_ have my way."

"But you are cocky, aren't you?! Well, now, who would know you could be that manipulative…"

" _Nervous, Becky?"_

She was, indeed.

"You know, this is bullshit. I'm leaving. This is completely pointless and I finally realized that. You win. Bye."

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I'm glad you finally realized that. Now, if you will listen to me." he said, towering her, while she was trying to _fuse_ to the door and he wouldn't even let her escape, since, each of his long arms were blocking her way.

"Like hell I will." she said, but now, she was only fooling. He knew that, then kissed her and said:

"I know you will. I already have too many misunderstandings in my life and I don't want you to be another. So, what is your answer?"

" _Yes…_ My answer is, _yes_." she said, staring at him, nearly melting.

"I knew it." he scoffed, letting her go and getting back to sit on his bed, "I _always_ have my way."

"Good." she tried to keep her cool. "Now that that is already established, I must go home."

"You can't. The door is locked."

"So, open it."

"And what if I _don't_?"

"I'll call for help."

"You wouldn't dare. And there is _nobody_ here to help you." he said, standing up to get closer to her, slowly.

"Oh. Oh, my God. Now, I am in danger. What shall I do?!"

"Give in."

"Oh, never. That, never…"

But that she did. Oh God, and _how she did…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

It was good, to finally spend a day with her fiancé and her new friends…

Her… _fiancé…_

And even… _friends._

It was not "good". No, it was _perfect._ Perfect, just like she had never been, but at least, life could be, sometimes.

Penny, Leonard, Raj and Howard, everyone in the same room, having dinner and conversation with _her_ , treating her like a normal person, acknowledging even to her small-talk.

And Sheldon, in all his weirdness, supporting her awkwardness and fears.

Maybe _now_ she would belong? Maybe now she could be Rebecca Carlson or Becky… Whoever they wanted her to be… But she would still be herself and be loved.

Some wishful thinking.

Penny smiled at her, as if she could probe into her thoughts and Rebecca flushed. Did she say or do something out of place just now?

"Becky, what is it?" asked Sheldon. "You seem tense and worried."

"No—" her voice sounded strange, _alien_ , so she cleared her throat and repeated "No, dear. I am fine, don't worry. Just fine."

She smiled at him, warmly. But Sheldon knew better.

"Sure. By the way, I bought a new comic book that might be of your interest. Care to see? Follow me, please."

He rose from his spot on the sofa and so did she, as if on cue. They left, while four pairs of curious eyes followed them, full of conjectures.

"Oooh, what a lucky bastard!" muttered Howard, jokingly, at which Raj threw him a most disappointed glance. Howard regretted the remark and shut up at once.

Penny thought all that was surreal, but _super cute!_ , whereas Leonard could only but find it… _surreal._ Not only now Penny shamelessly _loved_ him, but Sheldon also had a… _human, living, breathing_ girlfriend.

Dalí would be _so_ jealous.

* * *

"Becky, what is wrong?" Sheldon asked, shutting the door of his room. "You have not been yourself."

"Um, Shel… Look, I know better than lying to you. I'm kinda desperate right now and trying to fit. Please, be patient."

"Does this have anything to do with the proposal? Was it premature? Are you having second thoughts?"

" _No!_ " she gave such a loud yell that nearly gave him a heart-attack. "No, please. It has _nothing_ to do with that! Please, don't leave me!"

"My, oh, my. I'm not gonna leave you! What in Heaven's name has come over you today, Becky? You sure are acting stranger than usual."

"You're one to talk." She said, darkly.

"At least I'm not so full of surprises. You're most unpredictable."

"Glad I amuse you. So, as I was saying… I tend to blurt and talk too much. You must have noticed that. I don't want to monopolize your friends' conversations, nor tread on dangerous ground. I may say something that annoys them."

"Well… I don't know what to say to that. That's very noble of you, Becky. I don't see why one should care about what one says, lest one should get badly injured. I assure you, you run no such risk here."

She wanted to laugh, real bad, but just smiled and touched his face, gently.

"You know, you are so right, Shel. You always have the best insights. It's no wonder you are a genius. You are the sweetest person I've ever known. I wish they had Nobels for that."

He scoffed and averted his eyes, but she touched his face again, so he could look at her.

And his eyes were filling. He was desperately trying to hide, but the more he tried, the worse it got.

"You know you don't have to pretend with me." She said, kissing him, to give him some privacy.

* * *

But when they got to the living room, hand in hand, there were no welcoming smiles to salute them.

Something… _funereal_ seemed to have taken over the room.

And it must have been her… That woman, a brunette lady, in her fifties or so, was sitting on the sofa, while everyone formed a semi-circle around her, expecting.

"Rebecca… Do you have _any_ idea of what I've been through to track you? Do you have any idea of the _pain_ you have caused me?"

Sheldon stared at Becky, puzzled. Becky, from astonishment, sheer horror and _fear_ , hardened her expression and replied:

"Pain. _Your_ pain. That's all you've ever talked about. However, you never had any qualms about inflicting pain in _others_."

The woman sighed and smiled, replying:

"That is so like you, Rebecca. But I didn't come here to engage in another fruitless combat with you. Your father is dying."

"And you took all this trouble just to tell me that?"

"Rebecca, he wishes to see you! He asked for you, personally! Don't you understand?"

"He had all his years of his life to 'see' me, if that's what he really wanted. Did he leave me something, at least? Or all he could do, in the end, was to 'personally ask for me'?"

"My God, girl! You are a monster!" the woman said, rising from the sofa.

"So you have said, many, _too many times to count._ As well as so many other things. But I'm not in the mood to take a journey down to the memory lane, at least, not with _you_! I ask you to leave, at once!"

Leonard whispered to Penny and the others "You know, guys, I think we should give them some privacy—"

 _"No, you stay the hell where you are!"_ begged Becky. "Please, do see her out, Leonard. You should have _never_ let her in."

Leonard and everyone (including Sheldon, that was still by Becky's side) were at a loss.

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Rebecca."_ Said the woman, suddenly becoming larger by the minute. And Rebecca could hear the unsaid:

 **"I'm not going** _ **anywhere**_ **, Rebecca.**

 **I'll stay with you when you sleep.**

 **I'll always be under your bed, inside your closet.**

 **Underneath your clothes.**

 **I'll rape your soul.**

 **I'll rape your mind.**

 **I'll make you cry every single tear, till you're bleeding dry.**

 **I'll** _ **wreck your heart.**_

 _ **You are nothing.**_ **"**

"I'm not going _anywhere_ , Rebecca."

"Yes, you've already said that. So, do you intend to live here now?" she answered, trying to hold herself together.

"No, my dear! No!" and suddenly, the woman burst into tears. "Don't you understand?! You are my daughter! My baby, my precious child! Oh, how I've missed you! Please, Becky, _will you not even hug me?_ "

"Don't _touch_ me!" the monster was trying to _seize_ her, it was like those nightmares, all over again. "Stay away from me, and don't call me that! Don't you know why I left?! Won't you _ever_ leave me alone?!"

"Oh, Rebecca, you are _pure evil_! Just like your Father, and see what his insanity has done to him! You, my darling, are going to end _just like him_! And I am so sorry, because I'll have to witness your fall and as your mother, the person who loves you most in this world, oh, how I suffer! My dear child, how can you be _so blind_?!"

"My God, stop that! I am so sick of you, it's always the same talk!"

"But you never change, Rebecca! I do that because I am worried, you ungrateful thing!"

Rebecca sighed and tried to handle the situation, the best she could.

"Look… _Mother_ …" the word sounded so foreign coming out of her mouth, "I am sorry things didn't work out between us. But it's over, you owe me nothing. I only ask you to drop that. I have a life now, let me move on with it. Good-bye, please. Live long and prosper."

"Yes, Rebecca, of course… You have a 'life' now, you say. And how did you end up, by the way? Oh yes. You are a _cashier_ , aren't you? After all I've done for you, all my investments, you couldn't even do _that_ right. Not even a decent job you are able to keep, Rebecca. You are _so_ _pathetic_. I just can't believe you are my daughter. Of course, it's expected, you're just like your father. He is insane, just like you, and you'll end _just like him_. I don't know what I've done wrong, but I sure can't blame myself. I know I was the _best mother any child could have_. You are just a bad seed. You've been nothing to me but a _burden_. And that's the payoff."

"Look, lady, I may not know the correct way parents should treat their children in this Planet, but I don't like the way you are talking to my girlfriend." Said Sheldon, holding Becky, protectively.

"Well, Rebecca, it seems you found your soul mate, after all." Said the woman full of spite, and Sheldon didn't even realize the snide, the poor thing.

"Indeed." Intervened Leonard, evidently disgusted. "And since this is _my_ house, I must ask you to leave, please. I guess we've all had enough of this little show."

Howard opened the door, shaking with rage. Somehow, he could relate.

The woman spared Becky a last merciless glance and, before leaving, said, cruelly, arrogantly, filling her words with poison:

 _"Be careful, Rebecca. Life teaches us precious lessons. You still have so much to learn, my dear."_

Howard shut the door noisily, but it was not enough to muffle the echoes of that last ominous threat.

Sheldon led Becky to his very own spot, childishly trying to make up for any of those tragic events.

"I'll make you a hot beverage. It's not optional." He said, concerned.

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" Penny ran and hugged her, very tight. It was enough to Becky lose all the control she had mustered those minutes, or hours, that had dragged just like an eternity.

"Please, Becky." Said Leonard, "We're here to help you. I myself have a terrible, _beyond_ terrible, relationship with my mother. I sympathize and I only wish you, and everyone, had the same ability I have to cope."

"My father also abandoned me, Becky. It hurt. And it still hurts. _Bad._ " said Howard.

"I tried to contact my father, once, recently…" she said, between sobs "And he said he had no money to spare, at least not for me. He said I ought to think of more important things and since I am a girl, I should find a man and get married, to leave him the hell alone, because he owed me absolutely nothing just because I am his daughter."

Sheldon handed her the tea and put a blanket around her, awkwardly. She was sobbing a little more violently and the sudden caring gesture moved her and made her change her mind between crying and laughing.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Okay, then, I also have a confession to make!" said Raj, rising from where he was sitting. And he was not even drinking! _Fascinating._

"Raj! You… We're under _a lot_ of stress." Said Howard, sounding desperate and now Becky could predict were this was going…

"No, Howie, they're our friends, they should know!"

"Should know what?!" Leonard seemed apprehensive.

"Should know that Howie and I are…I love you, Howard. It's no secret. Could you have the guts to say you don't feel the same way?"

"I can't believe that!" Howard was hysterical. "You never speak, and when you do, that's the result?! I thought we agreed _not_ to involve anyone _else_ into this mess!"

" _Mess_?! What you mean, 'mess'?! You are my _boyfriend_ now! Either you _commit_ me, or you can _forget_ me!"

 _Now_ everyone was too shocked for words and Penny couldn't help but spitting violently whatever it was that she had been drinking through her mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry, Becky…" Leonard whispered to her "But not even _you_ could outmatch _this_."

"'Boyfr'—?! W _ould you listen to yourself_?! You have finally gone _mad_ , that must be it! All those years of physics and fast-food didn't do you any good!"

"You sound a lot different when we are alone."

" _You… You twisted bastard!_ I have no idea how you put me in this situation, but oh, this is _so_ over!"

He was going to leave and Raj was desperate.

"Howard, guys, _wait_!" cried Becky. "Look, let's not act harshly—I mean, _more_ harshly than what we've already acted. Howard, you are being mean. Unfair. _Cruel_. Raj is your _best friend_ , for all I know about you. He could never speak and when he finally does, you are not there to stand up for him. If you're really going to turn your back on him now for some distorted motivation I don't understand, so be it. But that makes you a _lousy friend_. To say the least."

 _'A lousy friend.'_ Raj had already accused him of being so, but in other words… _'A sucky friend'_ …

He sighed and turned to look at everyone. They were still shocked. Then, he looked at Raj.

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching out to him. "My God, this is crazy." And Raj welcomed him, with desperate relief.

"Tell me about it…" said Leonard, getting up from the sofa. "Who's up for a game? I feel very imaginative and carefree today."

"You can say that again." Said Penny, taking another sip from the bottle of whatever was laying near her, whishing for dear life it was alcoholic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

According to the calendar, today was supposed to be _"Anything Can Happen Thursday"._

Or was it? Was there still such thing?

Sheldon couldn't quite _focus_ on the task at hand, which was an online RPG game. Howard _ogled_ at Becky and she, enthusiastically, shouted and sometimes, cursed at the screen.

Two weeks ago, he had proposed and hadn't told even Leonard about it yet. He had been _indulging_ 'silly thoughts' (according to himself), such as, " _What kind of boyfriend I am?"_ or _"Why doesn't she even seem to care? Did she forget?"_ As to which, the answer remained unknown, since neither of them ever approached the subject.

But tonight, oh, it was especially hot…

" _She looked especially hot."_

Now, where did _that_ come from?

He could _hear_ his mother's disapproving _'tut'_. And now he was more than aware that _something_ was… "off".

And it was… _Becky_. It had to do with her.

It had to do with her silky red hair, always stubbornly tied in a bun, especially after showering…

It had to do with her soft pouting lips, her hazel, _amber_ , greenish eyes…

" _It had to do with that white shirt that was unbuttoning in the middle and it was quite possible to take a peek at her lingerie…"_

OK, that was _enough_.

Sheldon grunted, got up to leave the game and the room (also before he could kick Howard's ass) and shut the door to his _own_ room. He had already lost too many items, anyway, and the track of the whole game.

"What the hell?" asked Becky, puzzled, to no one in particular.

"Sweetie…" started Penny, "Have you done... _anything_ you can't remember?"

"I… um…" Becky replied, recalled the best she could and, "Well, no… _Not_ that I'm aware of!"

"Yep!" said Howard, sighing at the same time. "Well now, maybe he's finally lost it!"

"' _Lost'_ what?" said Becky, annoyed. "Great help, all of you. Some friend you are, eh, Wolowitz! He may be in trouble, or something!"

"Thing is, Becky… If _you_ don't know, how can _we_ know?!" inquired Leonard.

"Why, I thought that was supposed to be the _best friend's_ duty."

"I— _What!_ " Leonard felt the reply was a personal attack. "There's _no_ such thing as a _'duty'_ , Ms. Carlson!"

"Why, Leonard, haven't you read the fine print?" asked Howard, to what everyone laughed.

" _Assholes_.", muttered Becky, loud enough for them to hear. "I'll see what the heck this is about."

"Yeah, you do that. Be the 'Devil's Advocate'. _Biatch._ " said Howard.

She threw him a fulminating glance before knocking on Sheldon's door three times and getting into his room.

Sheldon was there, curled up into a ball in his bed. So helpless, so defenseless…

Becky approached and sat by his side, touching his dark hair ever so gently.

 _By God he felt he could burst into flames just by such a simple act…_

"Now, Shel, you _must_ tell me… What have I done? Or… What have _they_ done? Or was it _you_?"

He sat on the bed, finally facing her and trying to _avoid_ her… a little. Avoid that… _touch_.

He was _not_ being _rational. Logical._

He had already been _touched_ by her many times, so many times! Why was he _behaving_ like an _idiot_ now?

"Shel, if you don't talk to me, I can't help you. You seem so… agitated. Is it… _the engagement_? Oh, it's that! _I knew it!_ You're having second thoughts! _You changed your mind!_ "

Becky sounded so _hurt_ she was about to cry and he was just there, staring at her, stupidly. Had he actually changed his mind?

"It's… I have not changed my mind, Becky." he finally spoke. "I'm just… I finally have so much to say and I just don't know how and what."

She _could_ understand him, but now she didn't have an answer or a solution to that. By the way, did that mean they were still _engaged_?

"It looks like I'm making you uncomfortable." confessed Becky. "I could never voice that, but I finally realize I am nuisance. Is that it? Please, Shel. I _hate_ half-truths, euphemisms and sadism. I grew up amidst all of that. I just… _can't take it anymore._ If there is _any_ purpose in this Life whatsoever, please, do let me know _right now_ or let me go and find it out myself. Please."

"Becky…" Sheldon took a deep breath before answering, carefully. "You ask _too much_ of me. _Too much_. You have received _too little_ and that is way too easy to give, so it's no wonder you are so eager. I cannot make any promises. I won't even ask you to trust me. I am what I am. I can only accept whatever you have to offer."

It must have been enough, for Sheldon had barely finished his inspirational speech and Becky covered his lips with hers.

He was afraid of all that… _intensity_. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be… _Safe._

But it was at least real. As real as the sparks he could feel flowing through him whenever she brought him to such an extent of ecstasy.

Sheldon and Becky were so distracted in their own private world that they could only hope their friends in the living room were as distracted as them…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

 **Well, this is the end :) There is a major problem here because before I knew Sheldon was scared of clowns and doens't like red-heads because of that, I had already created Becky. And I have already changed so many things (I think that's why no one is reading xD) that I didn't alter the character hair color. And I wouldn't have. Red-heads are the best. Sorry, eat that.**

* * *

After 15 minutes of barely Skyping with Mary Cooper, Becky felt she knew the Bible by heart. She was using Sheldon's computer while he was in the room. He was severely scolded by Mary for not having introduced her to his Mother sooner; she pried, asking questions such as "Have you two _sinned_?" and since "Sin" could be _anything_ , Becky realized the innuendo and blushed scarlet, not daring to look at Sheldon and waiting for him to answer. Automatically they both at the same time shook their heads vigorously. Then she ordered Sheldon to leave the room to speak privately to Becky. It didn't go so bad. Becky had been more anxious before and Mary's only issue was to be too devote. Becky would never tell Sheldon, but she hated religious people, they annoyed her to the core with their bullshit babbling. It was her opinion and since she was being measured, she would measure as well. She would be with Sheldon with or without Mary's consent. And it was heart-warming he finally introduced her to a relative.

Anyway, Becky wanted to meet person in special.

Sheldon's Granny. His _Meemaw._ And for some reason, she felt nervous and anxious at the prospect.

His Meemaw was _important._ She would be a threat, if the old lady so wished.

Becky wasn't that sure about Sheldon, but she couldn't see herself without him anymore. It was just... _stupid_ , but it was happening to her. Losing him would destroy her for good, in some way she didn't know yet.

And she hoped never having to know.

* * *

Becky was having dinner with the Gang regularly now. She also accompanied them to Conventions wherever and whenever she was off duty from her job as a teacher for kids at a Public School nearby. She also never missed games, be it RPG or Mario Kart and was always buying an action figure at the Comic Book Store with what money she could save (they were pretty expensive, even with Stuart's amazing discounts). She grew into all of them and even Leonard, who never told anyone that he secretly hated her in the beginning, and liked her now. _Really_ liked, not just tolerated. He finally had a friend similar to him with the same tastes. Penny wasn't jealous nor had any reason to be, and she was more than grateful she could have more freedom. She didn't have the same level of intimacy with Becky, though. Becky was for the boys like a little sister they spoiled.

Indulging her once, all the Gang was having sushi. It's not a popular dish with everyone and Sheldon didn't agree for the hygiene, but he was outnumbered and ordered something else to himself.

"Becky", said Leonard playing with his food "everything is settled for the trip to the Star Trek 50th years Convention. Even the reservations."

"I am so excited!" she bit a gyoza, "I heard even Manu Intiraymi is gonna be there! He's so hot-"

"Oh bu—Excuse me!", interrupted Sheldon "He has nearly no participation on the show, let alone the entire franchise!"

"That is _so_ not true Sheldon!", Becky argued "He _is_ important! And his character emotionally developed a lot, helping Seven to flourish!"

"You are just being shallow. If he was ugly, you wouldn't defend him. Period." he turned his back on her.

"You are ugly and I defend you!", Becky stuck her tongue out, playfully.

Sheldon dropped his food on his lap, outraged.

"I am _not_ ugly!"

"See it for the bright side, Sheldon", said Penny, trying to sound smart "At least you are inteligent."

He was about to implode.

"I am _not_ ugly, Leonard is!", he pointed his finger at Leonard.

"Wha—what?", said Leonard, astonished "How did that I get into that?"

"All right everyone, stop teasing him.", said Becky laughing "Of course you are not ugly Sheldon. _If_ there is even 'ugly'. After all, 'Beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences and role models.'"

"That was deep.", said Penny, unmoved chewing her Temaki.

"Was indeed!", said Sheldon glowing, "How many times did you watch those series?"

"There's not much to watch. They produce an episode a century. It's annoying", she replied.

"I wish people would actually think like that", said Howard to himself, dreamy. "I could be a gorgeous man!" he mimed being muscular and made a funny voice. Everyone laughed.

"You are beautiful, Howie", Raj smiled down at Howard saying that with a gooey voice.

"Koothrappali, you son of a—"

"By the way, my Meemaw is coming tomorrow." Sheldon's timing was flawless "She is my role model."

Becky went numb and cold.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Penny asked, touching the red-haired shoulder.

"Fine!", lied Becky with a smile. "Can't wait to meet her!"

"Oh, you'll love her! It's impossible not to!"

Becky smiled nervously and fidgeted.

"And you all must know we are engaged." announced Sheldon, nonchalantly.

The silence in the room was palpable. The food Raj was chewing fell from his mouth.

"What?", asked Howard, the only one who could still talk.

"I was wondering if or when he was going to tell you.", said Becky.

"He doens't sound very happy, if you don't mind my prying." , pointed out Howard.

"Maybe he isn't.", said Becky, souding miserable. "I'm unwell. Excuse me."

She left the table and the apartment.

"But... but what did I say? I just announced our engagement!"

"Sheldon... You spoke of it as if it was a TV show or a new YT channel.", said Leonard.

Sheldon seemed utterly confused.

"Do you love her, Sheldon?", asked Penny.

He didn't answer.

"Because if you do, it was a blunder. You treated her like she was unimportant, on a most important moment for a woman. Whatever you want to do to fix this situation, do it quickly. She has low self-esteem and you just destroyed her."

It must have been Penny's impression, but she saw a glow of tears in Sheldon's eyes.

* * *

After Sheldon knocking three times twice, Becky answered. She hadn't been crying. Maybe Penny was wrong.

"So?", asked Becky.

"So.", repeated Sheldon.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. You announced our engagement and I just reacted like a spoiled brat. Sorry."

He scratched his head.

"Was that all?"

She bit her bottom lip and tasted blood.

"No."

"Becky, I cannot be what I am not. Do you understand? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"There's nothing I don't understand in this world."

"I... You... You spoke of it as if it was nothing. You showed no emotion. It is going to be a _wedding_ for God's sake! Are you sure you tolerate me enough to even stand the sight of me? Because it doesn-

He kissed her and she finally shut up. He had the answers, but sometimes they didn't have to be said.

* * *

At waiting for the so-called Meemaw at the airport, while Sheldon was distracted saying that each passerby wasn't her, Becky was already losing hope she could ever be happy.

" _This won't work. She will see I'm not good enough. This isn't Skype. I'm gonna lose all my friends, too. I won't even go to the Star Trek Convention anymore. I won't be welcome at the Comic Book Store."_

" _ **You are so pathetic, did you know that? I can't believe I didn't have an abortion when I had the chance!"**_

" _ **You are selfish and will die alone and insane like your father, in an apartment where you won't have contact with none of the neighbors! You are pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Insane! Will die alone! Lonely!"**_

" _GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"Becky?" a voice echoed, penetrating her dark, foggy thoughts.

Sheldon's voice.

"I'm..." she was shaking and trying to pretend "I'm fine!" she nearly shouted, holding tears at bay.

He looked at her in a funny way. That was it. It was all over, he wasn't even going to wait for his Grandmother.

"She is a good person, Becky. That's why I love her so much. She is _not_ like your mother. Not everyone is like your mother or, should I say, _no one_ is like your mother."

"I am afraid, Sheldon." she finally released some tears, "afraid she won't like me because... Because she will think less of me. Because maybe... Maybe my mother was right. Maybe I am a loser, retarded, pathet—"

"Stop that!", he hissed angrily, turning her a little less gently than he intended to look into his eyes, "You are _never_ to say such things about yourself again, did I make myself clear? You experienced serious parent authority abuse. It's not you who are at fault here. You are _the victim_. I thought we had already covered that. There is only _one_ scenario in abuse: the abuser and the victim. If the victim reacts, which is rare, it is called self-defense."

She nodded, tearfully, but with each of his words imprinting on her heart and mind.

"It's time to leave the past behind, Becky. You have a new life now. Forget that that nightmare ever existed."

She put her cold hands between his and he squeezed.

"There she is!", he shouted, frantic, and without letting go of her hands went towards his Meemaw.

He had to let go, for the big hug Meemaw gave him.

"And who is this beautiful lady?", she asked, with false sweetness. But Becky didn't realize. She was too cute.

"Meemaw, this is Becky, my—"

"But you are _so_ cute!" Becky came off a little brusque, scaring the old lady and hugged her tight. She was perplex.

"May I touch your hair? It looks like cotton candy."

The old lady laughed heartily and dropped her pretense.

"You've already touched everything, darling, so the hair wouldn't make much of a difference, would it?"

"Oh, Sheldon!", Becky said excitedly, "How come you didn't say she was _that_ adorable!"

Sheldon was effusive.

"Wait till you see what she does with the tissues. _Meemaw_?"

Gently, the old lady took out, out of the blue, with the dexterity of a ballerina , a tissue from her pink long sleeve.

"Ah!", Becky emmited a noise and clapped. "Can she do it again?"

When she did and they all laughed, the old lady said:

"Becky, if you are that easily impressed, you may not be pretty seleticve. I'm happy you are lucky to be dating my nummy nummy here." The old lady pinched Sheldon's cheek playfully.

"No, ma'am, that was quite the trick! Where do you put them? And Sheldon has been my only boyfriend and will ever be." her face went tomato red. "I am quite the loner. I don't usually like and trust every kind of people."

"I can't tell you the trick, but you do have good taste, then."

They started to walk, Becky and Sheldon helping her with the luggage and Becky asked:

"How should I call you ma'am? What is your name?"

The old lady smiled and replied:

"Constance. Welcome to the family, Becky. We have so much to talk."

Did they? Becky's head was fuzzy with what she had just heard.

Maybe it was going to be like the last line of the last Harry Potter book after all...

* * *

"Sheldon!", Becky shouted from the sofa full of boxes (she had been reorganizing her apartment) to show him something.

"I'm right here, just turn your head, it's a small apartment, no need to shout. I was eating your Nutella. Now I feel lousy, I have a planned diet. Why do you keep a stock of Nutella?"

"I like to get a spoon and eat them from the jar while I am reading or watching something. Or when the mood strikes."

"Oh my God! That's _awful_! You eat the whole jar at once?!"

"No, not at once, it usually takes from 30 to 50 minutes, depending on what I am doing. Sometimes one hour."

Sheldon let go of the Nutella jar he was holding like it burned him and looked at it, disgusted now.

"Anyway..." Becky interrupted whatever thoughts were going through Sheldon's mind "I found something."

"What's this?", he asked, taking from her hand what seemed like a manuscript.

"Loreta Hagendale? Who is that?" he looked at her, puzzled.

"Read." , she ordered, a little brusque.

He started reading.

"Hm. Hm. Hmmmmm! Becky, this is good, actually very good, from the little I can see! I already like this Loreta Hagendale."

"Well...", Becky flushed scarlet, "she happens to be my pseudonym."

"You mean... This manuscript is _yours_? _You_ wrote it?!"

"Um... yeah, I did, at University. I also have lots of them from highschool time but they suck."

"Deducing by the way you talk and curse like a sailor, I never thought you could write something so sophisticated."

"I suppose that's the best compliment I'll ever get from you. I was thinking of publishing... Do you think I should?"

"You _must_! I mean, it is not GOT, but at least it is not Twilight."

"Twilight is a major hit."

"So you have nothing to lose."

"Asshole. Thanks for your support."

She beckoned and kissed him so tenderly that even he got surprised.

"Becky..." he panted, uncharacteristically.

"Yes?" she licked her full red lips.

"Becky..." he pushed her away, a little scared with the rush of blood to his head "I have something... to give to you. It's been ages since Meemaw left and I couldn't gather the courage. But the time is now, or never."

He put his hand into the pocket of his grey coat and took out a small box.

Becky was already shaking. Unless those were earrings...

When she opened the box, it was a Diamond, for what she understood, engagement ring.

She didn't want to cry like a princess in a tower, but when he put it on her finger, she did.

"Sheldon... I love you."

Proudly and just like Han Solo, he answered,

"I know."

Becky smiled and held him.

She knew it, too.


End file.
